


Wearing Off

by janusrome



Series: Weregild [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Crack, Drug Cartel, M/M, Substance Abuse, slightly-dark!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drug cartel AU，抑制劑的效力只剩下八小時，Charles必須儘快做出決定，關於他該如何處置「血腥錢」Erik。<br/>（字數：約36,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

8.

「……Charles？」

躺在床上的人睜開雙眼，迷迷糊糊問道。

「嘿，Raven。」

聽到她的聲音，Charles忍不住露出微笑。「噓，別說話，好好休息。」他輕聲說道，同時抬起手放上Raven的額頭，手指梳過她披散在枕頭上的紅髮。儘管Raven天然的膚色令人無法判斷她的雙頰是否毫無血色，然而她的眼神迷茫又渙散，她的嗓音嘶啞又破碎，她虛弱不堪的模樣令Charles心疼不已。

Charles低下頭，嘴唇貼著Raven的太陽穴，落下輕輕的一吻。他在心裡暗暗想道，今後再也不讓Raven接那些危險的案子，無論她再怎麼抗議，埋怨Charles過度保護，老是把她當作小女孩看待，他都不會改變心意。

兩年前他們兄妹大吵了一架，Morlocks碰上的慘劇讓Charles再次體認到仇恨團體對變種人抱持的惡意以及殘酷的手段，他不放心總是單獨行動的Raven，想要把她留在他身邊，就近保護她。怎知Raven對他的心意絲毫不領情，非但不願接受他的保護，還斥責他是個無可救藥的控制狂——精確來説，他最親愛的妹妹當著大夥的面，怒氣沖沖朝Charles吼道，要他休想像掌控其他人一樣掌控她，她才不是他的寵物——那次爆發的結果是Charles妥協了，他不願意就此失去Raven，寧可退一步，和Raven保持一點距離，給她更多私人空間，以換取她留在他能夠觸及的範圍之內。

由於Raven不是每一件事都告訴Charles，而Charles也遵守自己的約定不再過度干涉Raven的事務，因此，在他接到Storm的緊急通知之前，他對這整件事一無所知。

在心底，他一直都知道，和Shaw以及Hellfire Club那群人來往，他們遲早會惹禍上身，這只不過是時間早晚的問題罷了，他早有這層認知；但實際上，聽到壞消息的當下，他的大腦足足停擺超過五秒鐘，才重新開始運作。

震驚過後，Charles立刻用他的能力找到Blink，指示那位年輕的瞬移者在最短的時間裡把Raven接回他們隱身的根據地。緊接著，Charles通知Hank，要求Hank馬上找到Josh並且帶著那位少年一同前往醫療站，他會在那裡和他們碰頭。 

_有人受傷了？_

Charles並未回覆Hank的問題，僅只透過心電感應再一次傳達情況緊急不容耽擱的意念。他匆匆抓起掛在椅背上的睡袍披到肩上，將腰帶隨意打了個結，腳下仍穿著拖鞋就急急出門，快步趕往兩個街區外的醫療站。

這座荒廢的小鎮當然沒有醫院，然而具有醫學背景的Hank和擁有護士資格的Johnson太太聯手建立的小型醫療站，儼然成為這一帶的變種人與人類倚賴的唯一醫療機構。

Johnson太太原本是這個小鎮的居民，她是人類，她的家人也是人類，但在一年多前的某個夜晚，仇恨團體攻擊她的變種人鄰居，她的丈夫遭流彈波及不幸身亡。幾天後The Xs派人「進駐」小鎮，以保護居住在鎮上的變種人。此舉導致許多人類居民擔心受到仇恨攻擊的牽連，陸陸續續搬家避難。Scott和Hank一一拜訪未遷離的住戶，表明The Xs的立場，宣稱他們不會危害人類居民，只要人類願意接納變種人鄰居，與他們共存，The Xs願意像保護變種人同胞一樣保護人類居民。痛失親人的Johnson太太沒有因那起意外遷怒於變種人，相反的，她選擇留下，以The Xs必須教訓殺害她親人的仇恨團體為條件，她開始和他們合作。這群變種人從鄰近市鎮搜刮各種醫療設備和藥物，在她的指揮下，將一間棄置的牙醫診所改建成醫療站。

Charles趕到醫療站的時候，Hank和Josh也到了。Johnson太太略顯困惑打量著匆匆進門的三人，當她開口正要詢問之際，一扇粉紅色的傳送門在病房的牆壁上開啟，Storm和Blink合力駕著昏迷不醒的Raven踏出傳送門。身穿皮夾克的白髮飛行員一手緊壓在Raven的胸口，包紮傷口的繃帶早已染紅，鮮血不斷從她指縫之間滴落。

如果不是一旁的Hank發出混雜著憤怒與驚恐的低聲咆哮，Charles極有可能會繼續呆愣在原地。

他深深吸了一口氣，強迫自己冷靜下來。 _振作點，Charles，這裡有人需要你掌控大局。_

Johnson太太指揮著她們把傷者放到病床上，Charles則指示Josh走到床邊，同時對Hank植入心理暗示，讓Hank不至於太過激動無法思考。透過心電感應能力，Charles扮演橋樑，聯繫Hank和Josh，把Hank的醫學知識灌輸進Josh的心靈，讓那位能夠改變自己與他人生理構造的少年，藉由他獨特的變種能力直接治療傷者。

目前還無法完全掌控自身能力的少年伸出手觸碰Raven，在他使用能力時，他的皮膚轉為金黃色，而Raven胸前怵目驚心的傷口開始一點一點收攏，重建的肌肉組織把非金屬材質的子彈碎片推了出來，一旁的Johnson太太仔細地用鑷子將那些碎片夾起，放入金屬盆。

就在表皮即將癒合的瞬間，Josh突然兩眼一閉，失去意識倒了下去。所幸站在他身後的Hank一把抱住少年，他將過度消耗能力而陷入昏睡的Josh放到另一張病床上。

Johnson太太俯身檢查Raven，接著她對Charles保證，說他的妹妹已經脫離險境，Josh已經把她從瀕死邊緣救了回來。說完，她走到旁邊的病床，開始檢查Josh的情況。

Charles搖搖晃晃在床沿坐下，直到此刻，他才終於鬆了一口氣。

他凝視著不省人事的Raven，他想摸Raven的額頭，想告訴她，我在這裡，我會陪著妳，妳不必擔心，什麼都不必擔心。

但他的雙手顫抖不止，他的雙腳膝蓋也抖個不停。

他用力抓住自己的膝蓋，徒勞無功命令他的雙手和雙腳停止顫抖。

他的左手掌邊緣不經意碰到睡袍口袋裡的硬物，過了一秒，他才想起那是隨身酒瓶。

一口威士忌就可以讓他鎮靜下來，讓他的雙手不再發抖。

一口。就只要一口。

Charles摸出酒瓶，拿在手中輕輕搖了一搖。他聽到瓶內液體晃動時發出的聲響，也聽到那些液體在呼喚他的聲音。他旋開瓶蓋，瓶口就著嘴巴，正要往喉嚨灌下一大口，突然一道藍色的影子閃現，轉眼間他的手裡已空無一物。

Hank一把搶走他的隨身酒瓶，狠狠往牆壁砸去。

金屬瓶哐噹一聲撞上牆壁，又哐噹一聲摔落在地。

原本應當流進他胃裡，進入他血管，安撫他、滿足他、使他鎮靜下來的酒精，全都浪費在病房的地板上。

Charles忍不住皺眉，嘆了一口氣。他抬起眼，無聲瞪視難得爆發的野獸。

盛怒的Hank毫不畏懼迎上他的視線，但在Charles的沉默注視下，Hank的怒氣消散得很快。沒過多久，Hank垂下眼，避開眼神接觸。

「你們出去！你們全都給我出去！」Johnson太太抬起手指向房門，壓低嗓音朝他們厲聲吼道：「不要打擾我的病人！」

他們喃喃向Johnson太太道歉，緩緩往病房門口的方向移動。Blink走到牆邊撿起地上的酒瓶，默默遞還給Charles。Charles接了過來，隨口道了聲謝謝，然後把撞凹的酒瓶塞回睡袍口袋。

離開病房之前，他回過頭看了Raven最後一眼。

這件事他也有責任。

開始和Shaw合作原本只是權宜之計，Hank因為血清配方和「製毒能力」被盯上的時候，一蹶不振的Charles無法保護Hank——喔見鬼，當年的他根本連自己都保護不了，還談什麼保護別人——為了保護最親近的人，他只能投靠Shaw，依附在Hellfire Club底下。有了Hellfire Club的後盾，別人就算覬覦製毒天才野獸也不敢貿然出手。在北美最大毒梟的保護傘底下，他們平安無事度過了一些日子，誰知道Shaw竟向Raven提議，希望她能運用無人能及的變形天賦為他執行高難度的滲透任務。（Charles始終反對，但Raven始終無視他的反對意見。）

如果從一開始他就擁有足夠的力量保護Raven和Hank，那麼他就不需要依附Hellfire Club，也不會受制於Shaw，今天Raven更不會因為替Shaw辦事而受重傷，因此，這件事他確實有一定程度的責任。

_Raven為什麼會去華盛頓特區？Shaw要她執行什麼樣的任務？_ Charles望著昏迷不醒的妹妹，有股衝動去讀她的心，但他忍住了。

要是Raven知道他趁她昏迷的時候讀了她的心，她一定大為光火。

他們安靜地聚集在病房外的走廊，Charles的視線掃過Hank，Blink，最後落在Storm身上。「Storm，」他望著已經洗去身上血跡的年輕變種人，輕聲說：「告訴我，發生了什麼事。」

於是Storm開始講述：Callisto和她接到Emma Frost的通知，要求她們駕駛私人飛機送Shaw的客人前往華盛頓特區，並且留在飛機上待命，隨時準備載人返航。登機的只有三人，Shaw的助理Angel Salvadore、眾議員Groves、以及隸屬於Brotherhood的保鑣。她不知道Shaw指派他們進行任務的內容，只知道把那三人送達目的還不到一個小時，她們就聽到警用頻道吵得比開派對還要熱鬧。沒多久，傷痕累累的Riptide和Angel帶著重傷昏迷的Raven出現在停機坪，唯獨少了那位保鑣。Angel說不必再等缺席的保鑣——「Erik，」Storm說：「我想她稱呼他『Erik』。」——堅持他們必須立刻啟航。Storm沒有多問，她和Callisto馬上駕機起飛，無視隨即到來的飛行禁令和塔臺警告。升空之後，她還發動能力改變天氣，並且操控閃電擊落追來的直升機。一離開華盛頓特區，她立刻通知Charles，然後才通知Emma。兩段通訊結束後，Callisto低聲告訴她，根據Riptide和Angel模糊不清的說詞，Raven身受重傷似乎是那位名叫Erik的保鑣直接導致的。

Charles一語不發聽到最後，等Storm說完，四個人陷入無聲的靜默。

Brotherhood基本上是Shaw的私人傭兵團，儘管目前他們已經自立門戶，但他們的主要客戶仍是大老闆Shaw，更不用說他們的領袖曾經是Shaw的私人保鑣。考量到Brotherhood和Shaw的淵源，Charles很難不懷疑Raven受到重傷可能是Shaw授意執行的。

就算The Xs仍有利用的價值，但如果他們的存在危害到Hellfire Club的整體利益，Shaw可不會對他們手下留情。

在採取任何行動之前，Charles必須先搞清楚這到底是怎麼一回事。第一步，找到那位Brotherhood的保鑣，從他身上查出Raven受傷的始末。如果那個傢伙確實是Shaw的殺手，那麼，第二步，找出Shaw為何對Raven痛下殺手的 _真正原由_ 。至於那位名字可能叫Erik的變種人……嗯，若有必要，將不排除弄傷他或弄殘他，給Shaw一個警告。

Charles一向對權力沒有太多興趣，他只想安安靜靜做學術研究，但在數年前重重摔了一跤之後，他瞭解到自己必須先握有一定的實力，才能夠保障他最愛的人免於威脅——更甚者，他還必須適時展現實力，透過諸如威嚇的手段，以達成保護自己人的目標。

Morlocks那次是如此，這一次恐怕也是如此。他凝視著憂心忡忡的Storm，回想起這位年輕女孩在加入他們之前曾經是Morlocks的一員。

Charles清了清喉嚨，用近乎不帶任何情感的聲音說道：「Storm，幫我傳話過去，告訴他們，Brotherhood的肇事者必須為此付出代價。」

「是。」Storm頷首。

Blink開啟了一扇新的傳送門，位置恰巧與病房的入口重疊。Storm朝另外三人點了點頭，轉身踏入傳送門，她的身影旋即消失無蹤。

此時此刻，在這間病房裡，Raven躺在床上，Charles坐在床沿，而那位必須為此付出代價的人，正站在病房門口，尷尬地盯著他們兄妹倆。

Raven順著Charles的視線望去，看見Erik站在門邊。

她瞪大雙眼，沒有質問「Charles，為什麼他在這裡？」或者喝斥「Charles，你叫他滾開！」，反之，她稍稍抬起下巴，示意Erik走到床前。

Erik腳下沒有遲疑走了過來，他站定在床首，低下頭，一臉嚴肅說：「我很抱歉，Mystique。」

Raven瞪著害她中彈的人，沉默在他們之間蔓延，一秒，一秒，再一秒，終於她開口說道：「你是個渾蛋。」

「……我知道。」

Raven微瞇起眼，「那個時候，你想保護Angel。」

「是的。」Erik點頭，「我不知道妳是變種人。如果我事先知情，Mystique，我絕對不會把妳擋在我們的前面。」

Erik的神情十分篤定，彷彿他所說的沒有半點虛假。

Raven瞥了Charles一眼，Charles則朝她點了點頭，證實Erik所言不假。關於這點，他早已確認過了，那的確是個意外，Erik不知道議員是她喬裝的，更不知道她也是變種人。

Raven冷哼一聲，「等到我能夠下床走動，Erik，我一定會把你打得滿地找牙。」

Erik揚起眉，他的嘴角稍稍上勾，露出一抹幾不可見的微笑，「我很期待。」

他的回應讓Raven微微一怔，然後她也笑了。

Charles詫異地望著那兩人的互動。

Raven對Erik並未抱持太多的敵意。不滿，那是可以預見的，但她看似能夠理解在那當下Erik做出的錯誤判斷。

「Charles。」Hank悄悄走到Charles身後，手掌放上他的肩膀， _私下講句話？_

Charles又瞥了那兩人一眼，只見他們低聲交談，好像在交換什麼資訊。

_Hank有話要跟我說，我先離開一下。_

_好。_ Raven應道。

_妳……？_

_放心啦，Charles。他不會傷害我——至少，他不會 **再** 傷害我。更何況，你和Hank都在附近，我沒什麼好擔心的。_ 

無可否認，「有你在這裡所以我不擔心」，這句話聽在耳裡還滿受用的。

他彎下腰又親了一下Raven的額頭。Raven裝模作樣地吁了一口氣，嘟囔著Charles別讓她在別人面前難堪，但她仍用乾裂的嘴唇輕輕碰了一下Charles的臉頰。兄妹兩人親暱的互動似乎讓一旁的Hank和Erik有點不自在。有個極為短暫的瞬間，Charles心生逗弄Erik的念頭，但理智告訴他，那是個糟透的主意。

Charles起身跟隨Hank走出病房，他們站在門口，從敞開的房門看著裡頭的一舉一動，確保Raven的安全。

Hank附在他耳旁，低聲說：「我已經取得他的基因樣本了。」

「做得好。」他面露笑容稱讚道。

前天下午，Charles為Erik包紮傷口，他把換下的染血衣物裝進密封袋，差人送到Hank的手上。他猜想他們會需要有辦法對付Erik，而掌握他的基因樣本不失為一個好主意。

「我沒有仔細計算，不過，根據他的生理條件，大概再過八個小時，血清的效力就會消退，屆時他的能力就會恢復……Charles，你需要我再給他注射一劑血清嗎？」

Charles沒有立刻回答。他靜靜望向正在和Raven交談的Erik，回想起Erik和他共度的過去兩天。儘管對Hank很抱歉，但他早已做出了決定——

「我想不用了。」Charles緩緩說道：「該把他送回去的時候到了。」

一如他預料的，Hank露出忿忿不平的神情。

也如他預料的，Hank雖不滿但沒有抗議，而是默不作聲點了點頭，表示他無論如何都會依照Charles的意思行事。

_喂，Chuck？哈囉？你不在嗎？……我在你的公寓。_

_嘿，老兄，你不必擔心沒盡到主人的責任好好款待客人，我會自己動手倒飲料。你慢慢來。_

Charles忍不住揉了揉隱隱作痛的太陽穴。近年來他長期依賴血清和酒精當作精神屏障，以致於現在的他非常不習慣處於這種極度清醒的狀態，由於每一個人的思緒都是那麼的清楚、那麼的惱人。

「抱歉，Hank，我得先離開……有新的消息。」他才不會承認他更擔心的是闖進他公寓的不速之客毫無節制喝光他所剩不多的藏酒。

Charles轉過頭又瞄了Erik一眼，內心搖擺不定。他不放心把Erik單獨留在這裡，同時卻也不想帶他回家和那位不速之客碰面。

好吧，只好用那個方法了……

 

7. 

訪客大搖大擺走進客廳，順手拿起擱在書架上的威士忌酒瓶，然後大喇喇坐進客廳裡唯一的沙發。那位不速之客老實不客氣從茶几上取來玻璃杯，為自己倒了一杯酒。他抬起雙腳，放上前方的矮桌，接著從皮夾克的口袋裡掏出雪茄和打火機。他慢條斯理點燃雪茄，吞雲吐霧了一番，才終於出聲，對雙手交抱在胸前、肩膀斜倚著門框、冷眼看著他的屋主打招呼：「嗨，Chuck。」

「Logan。」

早在變種人偵測技術問世，以及哨兵計畫啟動之前，軍方已透過變種人登記制度，找上擁有特殊能力的變種人，招募他們，企圖將有意從軍的變種人訓練成為超級士兵，在特殊作戰部隊服役——Charles深信Logan正是其中一位變種人士兵。

與Logan相遇完全是個巧合。那起攻擊事件過後不到兩個月，仍在脊損復健中心接受治療的Charles受不了醫院裡各種痛苦的「聲音」，他 _說服_ 醫師和復健師判定他復原情況良好，已經能夠出院返家。就算Hank和Raven都不贊成他的主張，但他們也只能不情不願來到醫院，把Charles接回家。後來，Charles十分慶幸自己堅持在那一天吵著要離開醫院，否則他不會在車子行駛過橋樑的時候，察覺到橋墩下有個微弱的心靈活動。

「有人在橋底下。我可以感覺到他的痛苦。」

原本不想管閒事的Hank拗不過Charles，他只得把汽車停在路肩，從維修梯爬下橋墩去查看。仍在賭氣的Raven抱怨Charles八成被止痛藥搞糊塗了，橋下根本沒有人，Charles一定是聽錯了。她還埋怨Charles總是對Hank頤指氣使，仗著那位性情溫順的野獸不懂得拒絕。直到Hank呼喊「草叢裡有個身受重傷的人！」傳進他們耳裡，Raven立刻閉上嘴，她毫不猶豫丟下Charles一個人，急急忙忙趕到橋下，協助Hank把一名昏迷不醒、體重遠超過外表的壯漢扛了上來。

他們將意識不清的壯漢抬上車，經過簡短的討論，三人決定把身上有槍傷的陌生人帶回鄉間的宅邸，而非折返回醫院。途中那位男子醒過來一次，才睜開眼睛，他立刻抬起雙手護住頭部和胸口，鋒利的金屬刀片從鮮血淋漓的指關節伸出。他大聲質問「 _你們他媽的是誰？_ 」，但在任何人回答之前，Charles——基於行車安全考量——發動能力直接壓制了他的意識，使他再度陷入昏迷。

回到Xavier大宅，Hank先為他注射了大量的鎮定劑，然後把他放上Charles的輪椅，推著他來到自己的實驗室。經過初步檢查，他們發現男子全身上下每一根骨頭都是金屬——這解釋了他異於常人的體重——而他真正的變種能力則是自癒再生，但他體內存在大量的藥物抑制了他的再生能力。一旦Hank中和了變種能力抑制劑，他的身體很快便開始自我修復。

待男子清醒過來，他一骨碌跳下實驗桌，揮舞著金屬利爪朝向救命恩人，逼得Hank護在Raven身前連連後退至牆邊。Charles用自己輪椅堵住出入口，擋下正要奪門而出的男子。他在輪椅前方猛然收住腳步，怒目瞪著Charles，拿不定主意是否該攻擊一位坐在輪椅上的人，就是那個遲疑的片刻，讓Charles抓到機會開口說服對方，宣稱他們只是想要幫忙，對他沒有惡意。男子半信半疑盯著Charles，警戒的視線來回逡巡在場三人，然後他逐漸冷靜下來，把金屬爪子收了回去。

「這裡是我的家。我是Charles，Charles Xavier。這是我的妹妹Raven，還有那是Hank McCoy。我們都是變種人。」

男子回答不出自己的名字，也不知道自己從何而來，又為何受傷。他身上唯一的身分證明，只有脖子上那兩塊狗牌，其中一面刻著「Logan」，另一面刻著「Wolverine」。

Hank推測Logan可能遭受到嚴重的腦部損傷，他的自癒能力修復了大腦細胞和神經迴路，但他提取記憶的路徑卻遺失在腦部組織重建的過程之中，導致他失去了記憶。

「你可以暫時留在我們這裡。」Charles是這麼告訴Logan的，「我不知道是誰想要殺你，恐怕現在的你也想不起來，搞不好你在大街上和那些人打照面，你也認不出那正是將你棄屍在橋下的人……Logan，你何不在我們這裡住個幾天避風頭？也許，我還可以運用我的能力幫你找回一些記憶？」

Logan眼裡的警戒和猜疑依然沒有消失，但僵持片刻後，他遲疑地點了點頭，勉強採納了Charles的提議。

Raven和Hank領著他們的客人前往樓上其中一間空房，留下Charles獨自在實驗室裡。

很長一段時間，Charles一動也不動望著那些驚人的X光片。很顯然的，這是某種人體實驗的「成果」，將Logan全身的骨骼替換成金屬。Logan的自癒能力讓他得以從那個殘酷的實驗中生還，但Charles無法想像他究竟承受了多少痛苦，才撐過酷刑般的實驗。

在他沒看見的地方，到底還有多少變種人遭遇到相似的命運？

在充滿仇恨與敵視的大環境裡，難得有人擺上和善的面孔接納你，心懷感激之際，卻忽略了對方真正圖的，只有你身為變種人的神奇天賦。哨兵計畫啟動之後，不少丟了工作、不得不離開原本居住城市的變種人，為了快速賺錢，自願加入某些實驗室的研究計畫，提供他們的基因樣本，或接受特殊的藥物試驗。這些Charles都聽過，但他怎麼也想不到竟然會有像Logan經歷過的殘酷人體實驗。考慮到Logan曾經是軍人，他推測那可能是軍方主導的計畫，企圖將變種人士兵改造成為超級武器。塔斯基吉梅毒試驗早已過去半個世紀，誰知道今日政府依然暗中主導不道德人體實驗，而受試的對象從黑人變成變種人。

Charles把臉埋入雙掌，手指用力壓住陣陣刺痛的太陽穴。他無法不自責，由於導致變種人今日悲慘處境的其中一個原因，和他脫離不了關係……

Logan和他們在紐約州北部的鄉間同住了半個多月。期間Charles數度嘗試幫他恢復記憶，但Logan的心靈卻像一團迷霧，無法看清，無法穿透，Charles只能從他的大腦中擷取到一些碎片，他甚至無法完整讀取Logan的思緒，而Logan下意識抗拒心電感應侵入的本能更是幫倒忙——換句話說，Charles沒能如他所說的，用他的能力協助Logan找回記憶，Logan的失憶症沒有獲得太多的改善。

等到Charles拄著助行器重新學習走路的時候，Logan離開了。他借走了車庫裡的一輛老爺車，Buick Riviera，說他打算憑著記憶碎片裡的地名和人名，尋找他可能落腳過的地方以及可能認識他的人。（不過Raven開玩笑說，Logan之所以決定離開，八成是他厭倦了Charles操控輪椅的技術太差，老是一頭撞上他。）

這一別就是三年，直到「The Xs」闖出了一點名聲，Logan才又回到他們的身邊。

Logan含糊地向Charles道歉，說他們分離不久之後，他碰上了一些麻煩事，還有他不小心把Xavier家的古董車撞爛了。Logan似乎還沒恢復記憶，他的神情有些茫然，雖然他沒有明講，但Charles看得出來Logan不想再流浪各地，在不同的建築工地或伐木場做臨時工，度過沒有目標的每一天。於是，他問Logan願不願意留下來，協助他們組織流離失所的變種人，成立社區巡守隊，保護居民免於仇恨團體的攻擊，以及對抗搶奪地盤的變種人幫派。

隔離政策施行之後，不少變種人幫派占據城市郊區或附近的小鎮，劃為自己的地盤，此舉不僅加速了市鎮的荒廢，更嚴重威脅到原本住在此處的人類與變種人。Charles一向不喜歡那些變種人幫派，認為他們的所作所為只會令變種人的惡劣處境雪上加霜。然而，為了自保以及照顧其餘像他一樣只想平靜度日的變種人，Charles發現自己必須組織一個類似幫派的團體，才有辦法達成他最基本的心願。

最初，「The Xs」只是一個幌子，對外宣稱製毒天才野獸所屬的組織。Charles _說服_ 別人相信他們是一群毒蟲，辦事不太可靠，但為了取得藥物而對野獸唯命是從。縱使有Hellfire Club的庇蔭，他們仍每隔一段時間就移動實驗室，確保自身的隱密。和Hellfire Club往來讓Charles有機會認識其他變種人，有人因身懷絕技而獲得重用，但也有人因「無用的變種能力」遭到唾棄。他們吸收了那些邊緣人中的邊緣人，把走投無路的變種人納入他們的小小保護傘底下。逐漸地，越來越多上了年紀、或家有年幼子女、或其他不願意或無法戰鬥的變種人聽到The Xs的「事蹟」，想要投靠他們。The Xs的勢力逐漸茁壯，也從最初的心靈暗示假象發展成為具有一定實力的變種人團體。

他們將「販毒」的收入投入社區，試圖在廢棄的小鎮上重建秩序。他們總是需要更多認同他們理念的人，在外頭蒐集情報、和其他組織打交道、動用武力保護居民、以及參與教學計畫向已屆學齡但無法上學的孩子們授課。

出乎Charles的意料，Logan是個好老師。沒錯，他的脾氣有點暴躁，說話總是粗聲粗氣，但他對變種人小孩有著異常的耐心，而那些孩子們都很喜歡這位態度始終真誠的老師，更對他的金屬爪子投以崇拜又敬畏的目光。

隨著時間過去，Logan漸漸對Charles放下戒心，開始把他當作朋友看待。他依然不記得關於自己過去的任何事，但他擁有非常敏銳的直覺，對於發生在他們周遭的事物也看得很透澈，在Charles眼裡，Logan是一位不可多得的強力盟友。

他們偶爾會聚在一起小酌，談論現況，談論近期計畫。唯一的缺點可能是Logan同時也是Hank的朋友，他聽信Hank的說詞，總會阻止Charles喝太多酒。

今天不是Logan預計來訪的日子，最近他多半不在鎮上，他和Scott分別帶領變種人青少年在附近市鎮執行巡守任務，以及在山裡進行野外求生的訓練。根據既定的行程表，Logan下個月才會回到他們的主要根據地。因此，Logan突然到訪的唯一解釋，想必是他聽到了什麼緊急的消息，必須親自回來一趟，親口告訴Charles。

Logan抬起眼，望著Charles緩緩走進客廳，走向他所坐的沙發。

Charles忍不住分神想著，前一天晚上，Erik和他才在 _這張_ 沙發上親熱，恰巧就在Logan現在坐的位置…… 

他強迫自己不要再想下去，以免不小心把他跪在沙發前，Erik的雙腿放在他肩上，他嘴裡含著Erik的陰莖而他的手指插在Erik後穴的記憶投射給任何人。

Charles清了清喉嚨，問道：「什麼風把你吹來了？」

Logan張開嘴，緩緩吐了個煙圈，接著才反問：「你可知道現在外頭的氣氛相當緊張嗎？」

「什麼意思？」他皺眉瞪著Logan擱在桌上的雙腳，Logan咧嘴一笑，這才把沾滿泥沙的皮靴從桌面移開，讓出空間讓Charles坐在矮桌上。

「Brotherhood的成員出現在各處的Ⓧ記號，騷擾附近的居民，打聽他們領袖的下落，搞得到處雞飛狗跳。聽說，他們的人和你們發生了一點衝突，他們的領袖赴約和你們談判之後，失去聯繫，下落不明。有個年輕小伙子還對我撩狠話，說如果那個叫Magneto的傢伙有什麼三長兩短，就算會惹大老闆Shaw不高興，他們仍會對The Xs全面宣戰。我去找Scott，他跟我說，如果我要來見你，一定要告訴你，和Brotherhood的事情最好早點解決，以免波及無辜。」

「嗯，我知道。」Charles輕聲應道。

早在查清楚事發經過，以及Erik和他有任何肢體接觸之前，Charles早已料到他不可能把Erik一直關在他的公寓裡。他不能讓自己的怒氣或想要為Raven出一口氣的念頭，蒙蔽他做出明智判斷的能力。連累其他變種人或人類遭受無妄之災，這是他最不願意見到的發展。

他會把Erik送回去，這是他早就做出的決定；然而，目前他仍無法決定的，則是他該如何處理Erik的記憶。Erik已經知道他們的根據地，也知道血清的真相，他不可能讓Erik帶著那些祕密離開。而至於發生在他們兩人之間的事……

「……然後我回到這裡，發現鎮上很平靜，沒有半點備戰的跡象。我打聽了一下，在我離開之後有沒有發生什麼不尋常的事，或者出現什麼不尋常的人？結果他們告訴我，Raven受了重傷，一連兩天躺在醫療站，連Josh都沒辦法立刻治癒她。你知道我還聽到了什麼嗎？Chuck？他們說，你和一個穿著你衣服的男人同進同出，而且你們還當著一群小朋友的面熱吻？」

「呃，是的。」Charles輕咳了一聲掩飾自己的尷尬。

Logan挑起眉，不以為然再道：「我還聽說，那個男人就是害Raven受傷的人？」

Charles點了點頭，「他的名字是Erik。一般人稱呼他為『Magneto』。」

Logan吹了聲口哨，「 _他_ 就是Brotherhood的領袖？」

Charles又點了點頭。

Logan皺眉搖頭，「我只希望你知道自己在做什麼，Chuck。」

「我也希望如此。」Charles嘆了一口氣。 _我也希望如此。_ 「Logan，你對他瞭解多少？」

「不多。」Logan隨口回答：「除了他是個渾球。還有他和他的手下都是一群心狠手辣的變種人。」

「你知道，我不想要和Brotherhood為敵。」Charles悶聲說。

那群激進派變種人的名聲不是很好，連一般變種人也對Brotherhood退避三舍。你要是敢擋在他們前面，就算你是變種人，他們仍會毫不猶豫踩著你的屍體繼續往前，因為在他們的眼裡，你是變種人的叛徒，不值得他們手下留情。

Logan重重哼了一聲，「相信我，他們絕對也不想和我們作對。」

「這倒是。」Charles微微一笑。

這幾年下來The Xs也累積了不少「好名聲」，尤其讓他們聲名大噪的Morlocks事件。原本Charles不想插手管那件事，他造成的傷害已經夠多了，不需要再透過報復的手段讓人類更加恐懼與敵視變種人。然而，Storm和其他生還的Morlocks，他們傷痕累累的模樣讓Charles瞭解到脣亡齒寒的道理——如果他不採取任何行動，總有一天，仇恨團體可能也會侵入他的棲身之地，攻擊這些無力抵禦的變種人。對於自己使用能力發動心靈攻擊重創仇恨團體的成員，Charles一點都不享受那個帶給他人痛苦的過程，但他一點也不反悔，畢竟那是只有他的能力才能辦到的，更不用說威嚇的效果令人滿意。

這回和Brotherhood交手，一開始故意說重話，同樣也是威嚇的效果。他不能讓任何人看穿The Xs不好招惹的表象底下，本質是個變種人社會互助團體。

原本應該很簡單，找到那位名叫Erik的人，從他的腦袋裡挖出事發經過的真相，恐嚇他一番，把他放回去，但Charles怎麼也沒料到事情竟出現了意外的發展。

「Magneto」的名聲他當然聽過，但「Erik」卻和他想像的完全不同。

Erik的外表很有吸引力，而他故意想的那些畫面非但沒讓Charles不自在，反倒讓他覺得有趣，想要反過來作弄Erik。

第一次確實是那樣，但接下來……Erik親了他。Erik以為他受制於野獸，甚至萌生了想要搭救他的念頭，帶他遠離藥物和野獸的掌控。他根本不認識Charles，但他卻想著要幫助他，要補償他。

Erik讓Charles驚訝，於是他觸碰了Erik的心靈。而他發現，Erik希望他們在不同的時空之中相遇。

在那之後，Charles發現自己再也沒辦法抱持戲弄和報復的心態對待Erik。Erik真正吸引了他。

事後他靜靜看著趴在床上的Erik。他有點後悔自己的魯莽，他從來不曾濫用能力拐人和他上床——原因不盡然是Raven開玩笑說的，Charles對自己太有自信，而是Charles本來就認為變種人不應該濫用能力，否則他們得不到人類或甚至其他變種人同胞的信任——但那時候他確實對Erik下了心靈暗示，讓包紮傷口時幾乎全裸的Erik心甘情願趴到他床上。

他不該那麼做，不應該那樣對待Erik。

他輕撫著Erik的背部，視線跟著手指，沿著背脊往下，最後停留在腰窩。他聽到Erik發出幾不可聞的滿足輕嘆。

他忍不住嘆息。 _我也希望不是在這種情境之下遇見你，Erik……_

Charles猜想自己大概在那一刻開始喜歡Erik。

「Chuck？」

Charles猛然回過神，這才發現Logan憂慮地瞪著他。「我沒事。」他趕緊說：「別擔心，我會儘快把這件事了結，不會給大家添麻煩。」

Logan嘟噥了一聲。他仰頭喝乾杯裡的威士忌，伸出手想要拍Charles的膝蓋，粗大的手掌卻拍了個空。

他微微一愣，「啊。我差點忘了這是你的心靈投射小把戲。」說完，他露出得意的笑容，抓起玻璃瓶又為自己倒了一大杯酒。

「Logan，」Charles用手指點了點自己的太陽穴，以極為輕緩的語氣說道：「如果你敢把我的酒喝光，我會讓你下半輩子都以為自己是個八歲小女孩。」

Charles滿意地看到Logan收斂起得意的表情，然後他停止心靈投射。

  

6.

「你真的能夠辦到那種事？」

「嗯？什麼？」

當Logan和他隔空交談到一半的時候，Charles注意到Erik安靜地走出病房，不吭一聲來到他身旁。Erik沒有問他為什麼將手指壓在太陽穴對著空氣自言自語，Charles猜想Erik之前可能看過心靈投射的技巧，對這種把戲不陌生——畢竟，Charles不是Erik遇見的第一個心電感應者。

等到他們談話結束，Erik才終於出聲。

「你可以讓不管哪一位剛才跟你說話的人，誤以為自己是個八歲小女生？」他闡明道。

「喔。是呀。」Charles隨口回答，然後他再補上一句：「別擔心，我不會那樣對待你。」

Erik不置可否冷冷哼了一聲。事實上，他看起來 _一點都不擔心_ ，那雙明亮的灰綠色眼睛裡甚至閃現濃厚的挑釁意味，令Charles不禁莞爾。如果不是病房裡傳來的輕聲交談吸引了他的注意力，Charles猜想自己極有可能對著Erik不住傻笑。

Johnson太太拉起病床隔簾，遮住床上的人。簾幕完全拉攏之前，Charles瞥見Hank坐在床邊。Hank將Raven的手納入他那雙毛絨絨的大掌之中，他垂下頭注視著她，他臉上的表情既是憂慮也是寬慰。

醫療站的負責人輕手輕腳走到他們兩人面前，Johnson太太用她矮小粗壯的身子堵住房門，臉上擺出這件事沒得商量的強硬神情，她以堅定的口吻低聲對Charles說道：「教授，你的妹妹需要的是休息，而不是打擾她的訪客。」

在Charles開口抗議之前，Johnson太太逕自說了下去：「有些時候我真受不了你們這些變種人，仗著你們擁有特殊能力，就以為自己是無敵的超人。」她不以為然地搖了搖頭，「人體是有極限的，不管你是人類還是變種人。就算你有自癒能力，那不代表你不會受傷，也不代表傷口快速癒合之後不會留下任何後遺症。」

「抱歉。造成妳的困擾。」Charles喃喃說道，儘管他百分之百確定Johnson太太抱怨的對象並不是他。

他的安撫看似奏效了，Johnson太太的臉色柔和了些許。「也許，你可以下午再過來看她？」她建議道：「我會一直待在醫療站，Hank也會在這裡陪她。我們不會留她一個人躺在病房裡沒人照顧，你大可放心。」

「……好吧。」Charles勉強同意。他不由得暗暗嘆了一口氣，猜想這或許不是Johnson太太的意思，而是Raven的要求，她不想要一醒來就被「控制狂兄長」的各式問題打擾。

Raven和他曾經很親密，但近幾年下來他們漸行漸遠。相較於打死不相往來的手足，他們兄妹依然親近，但Charles清楚察覺到，他們之間已經有了隔閡，他們的關係已經變了。Charles不再是過去的Charles，而Raven也早已不是昔日的Raven，他們的相處模式不可能再回復到所有的事件發生之前。

Charles向Johnson太太道別，然後轉身離開醫療站。來到戶外，天空已經大亮，他站在街角的人行道上，一時之間拿不定主意接下來要做什麼。他原以為整個早上他都會待在醫療站陪Raven……

「早餐？」Erik問。

Charles滿懷感激回答：「喔，當然好……我們去Monty’s。走吧。」

他抬起手指了方向，Erik很自然跟上他的腳步，他們肩並著肩走在空蕩蕩的街道上。

這是第二個早上Erik在他身旁醒來。昨日他們幾乎一整天都在一起。再怎麼說，Charles都是負責看管Erik的人，當然他不能讓Erik離開他的可觸及範圍，所以，Erik留在他的公寓睡在他的床上也只是合理。

今天Charles醒得比較早，正當他思考著懶洋洋的晨間性愛不失為開始這一天的好方式，擺在矮桌上的無線電對講機傳來Johnson太太的聲音，通知他Raven清醒過來了。

Erik是個警覺的人，一聽到聲響他立刻睜開眼，整個人繃緊，彷彿隨時都會從床上跳起來進入備戰狀態。

沒有多想，Charles翻了個身，讓自己的上身貼著Erik赤裸的背部，接著用手摩擦著Erik的上手臂。在他的手掌底下，他感覺到Erik緊繃的肌肉逐漸放鬆。他親了一下Erik的後頸，用鼻子磨蹭著他頸側的皮膚。他忍不住想著，如果每天早上都能像這樣醒來，似乎很不錯。

然而，在那之後，Charles——別無選擇——放棄了晨間性愛的完美計畫。Erik聽到了無線電的內容，他毫不猶豫推開那隻在他胸腹間遊走的不安分手掌，沉聲說：「我以為你的打算是押著我去向你的妹妹賠罪。」

Erik說的沒錯，那是他原本的盤算。

他們在沉默中下了床，隨手抓起散落在床邊的衣物套上身。稍事盥洗後，兩人離開公寓，前往醫療站。

探望Raven的時間比Charles預期的短，過程也比他想像中的還要缺乏戲劇性——最起碼的，Raven或Hank沒有一看到Erik就怒火中燒，對他拳腳相向。

Logan的突然到訪打斷了Charles期待已久的兄妹相聚時刻，而他帶來的消息也讓Charles有些苦惱。

Charles悶悶不樂瞥向Erik，直到這時，他才發現Erik身上那件樂團標誌圖樣斑駁的舊T恤是他昨天晚上穿的，看來今天早上他們下床後匆忙著衣時，誤穿了對方的上衣。由於這兩天Erik身上的衣褲都是Charles暫時借他的，所以稍早他沒有發覺。一旦Charles注意到了，他益發覺得自己的上衣有Erik的味道。

這就像是Erik環抱著他。

Charles忍不住微笑，伸手摟住Erik的腰。

Erik斜睨了他一眼，勾起嘴角，露出令人搞不清楚到底是輕蔑還是無奈的淺笑。然後他抬起手臂攬住Charles的肩膀。

Charles輕輕扯起Erik的衣服下襬，用手指摩擦著他的後腰。他知道這個動作會喚起某些兩人都樂在其中的回憶。

Erik轉過頭，他將嘴唇貼上Charles的耳朵。

Charles以為那會是一個吻，他不禁笑得更開心。但，Erik附在他耳邊，低聲對他說：「他們開始找我了，對吧？」

過了一拍，Charles才會意過來Erik說的是什麼。他不自覺停止了手上的動作。

那句話就像是一盆水潑在剛點燃的木炭上，水因高溫瞬間汽化發出刺耳的滋滋聲，才竄出的火苗也被澆熄了。

Charles吸了一口氣，壓抑心頭的隱隱作痛，他用平穩的聲音說：「沒錯。看來你的手下很忠心。」他克制住抽回手的衝動，相反的，他稍稍加重力道扣住Erik的腰，不希望對方察覺方才那句話對他的影響。

Erik冷冷一笑，沒有回話，那雙明亮的眼睛裡又閃現評估的神色。

自從昨天早上Erik突然想通Charles的身分之後，他的眼神就變了。之前他看著Charles的眼神是不耐煩、愧疚、以及慾望，而現在則是警戒和評估。

同時他們的關係也變了。在那之前，他們一個是「害Mystique受重傷的罪魁禍首」，另一個則是「Mystique的哥哥」；但Erik知道實情之後，他們的身分瞬間變成「Brotherhood的領袖」和「The Xs的核心人物」。

不過，Charles喜歡Erik注視他的眼神，謹慎且專注，彷彿他知道他們日後可能會是對手。在Erik的眼裡，Charles不再是某個需要他同情或憐憫的毒蟲，而是一個他或許得打起精神應付的對手。

「Charles，我們需要談談。」Erik說。他的語氣很嚴肅，沒半點玩笑。

Charles把手抽出衣服底下，但依然放在Erik的腰側。

如果Charles願意，他大可直接深入Erik的腦袋，把Erik想要跟他談的不管什麼東西全部挖出來。那是最省事，且不會因為語言表達不當而造成誤會的最佳辦法。只不過，能力覺醒之後，過去二十多年以來跟他人相處的經驗讓Charles學到，不論對象是人類還是變種人， _沒有人_ 喜歡被那樣對待。

他領著Erik來到一間停放在空地的老舊拖車屋，外頭簇新的遮雨帆布上漆著店名Monty’s。六十多歲的店主人Monty一輩子住在這個小鎮，他的餐廳原本有間店面，在小鎮逐漸荒廢之後他把店收了，順勢退休。當Charles一行人來到此地，開始重建社區時，Monty也找回他以前的員工，重拾他的快餐店生意。

頭髮白了一半的中年女服務生親切地招呼Charles，她多看了Erik兩眼，她和善的圓臉笑得有些曖昧。

八卦流言一向傳得很快，到了昨天下午，絕大多數鎮上的居民就算不知道Erik和The Xs的恩怨，也知道他和Charles的關係匪淺。

Charles隨口說他要和平常一樣的餐點，Erik立刻說：「和他一樣」。

他們坐進其中一張稍稍遠離其他客人的傘桌，服務生為他們倒了兩杯聞起來有咖啡香但嘗起來淡而無味的黑水，等到她遠離他們的桌子，Erik才終於開口說：「我不知道你有沒有聽過一個傳聞，關於干擾哨兵偵察訊號的技術？」

「嗯。」Charles心不在焉應了一聲，他皺眉瞪著咖啡杯，想著剛才他應該點杯伯爵茶，就算是茶包現沖也好過那壺不曉得滾了多久的黑水。「如果我沒記錯，因為抑制劑早已存在的關係，所以發展干擾哨兵訊號的裝置，實用性不高。」

「你說的或許沒錯，但，如果這種技術和裝置存在，代表在某個特定範圍之內，擁有能力的變種人能夠自由行動而不會被哨兵偵測到。」

Charles思索Erik說的話，突然之間他明白了。「配帶干擾裝置的變種人將可以自由進出管制區，甚至明目張膽從哨兵的面前走過去，也不會被發現。」

「Mystique，你的妹妹Raven，她前往華盛頓特區的主要目的，就是為了測試這項技術。」Erik緩緩說道。

「等等，這就是Shaw派她去華盛頓特區執行的任務？」

「剛才她是這麼告訴我的，而且她要我轉告你。」

Charles張開嘴，他認為自己應該說些什麼表達他的不滿和受傷，但他一句話也沒能說出口。

Erik繼續說道：「我對她說，妳應該親口告訴他，而不是讓我轉述；但她卻說，她無法承受你的批評。」

_……原來Raven……她真的不想親自面對我……_

Charles啞口無言，他搖了搖頭，不由得苦笑。

「出事的時候——你們在管制區裡——她身上帶著你說的那個裝置嗎？」Charles問。

Erik點了點頭，「我猜應該有。」

「所以，那是技術不成熟？還是裝置失效？抑或……？」

「我不知道。」Erik立刻回答，接著他又說：「另外，我也不知道她為什麼會假扮成Groves議員。她沒有告訴我，我也沒追問，但我認為這應該也是Shaw的指令，還有其他我不知道的計畫同時在進行。

「Charles，我想不通的則是，Shaw明明可以派別人去測試裝置，比方說瞬移者，就算裝置無效，瞬移者仍能立刻離開管制區，將傷害減到最低。我知道Mystique是個無人能及的滲透高手，Shaw特地找她去特區一定是為了執行某個高難度的任務，既然如此，他為什麼不先讓手下的瞬移者測試裝置？而是直接讓Mystique攜帶裝置進入管制區？這一點都不合理。

「因此，我唯一想到的解釋，只有Shaw想要藉機除掉Mystique。」Erik做出了這個結論。

Charles一語不發瞪著他。

既然連局外人Erik都看出來了，Raven想必早已心裡有數。怪不得她不想要和她的兄長面對面。

Charles迅速評估目前的情況。

他應該告訴Erik嗎？

Erik曾經是Shaw的私人保鑣，Shaw最得力的變種人打手，貿然告訴Erik那件事的來龍去脈，是否太過粗心？

……算了，大不了到最後讓Erik「遺忘」。

「Erik，你對Bolivar Trask遇刺一案瞭解多少？」

「那是個懸案。」Erik直視著Charles的雙眼，一字一字清楚說道：「不過絕大多數人都相信那是變種人幹的。」

Charles短暫闔上眼，他從來沒有對「外人」說過這些。「據我所知，Trask開發出偵測變種基因的技術，遠遠早於哨兵科技問世許多年。他的偵測技術讓他意外發現某位政商關係良好的企業家竟然是變種人。他沒有把這個祕密公諸於世，反之，他接近那位企業家，以此把柄威脅利誘那名變種人出資贊助他的研究計畫，也就是後來全世界都知道的『哨兵計畫』。許多年來那位企業家不動聲色，任由Trask拿他的錢研發對付變種人的武器。我不知道企業家的考量究竟為何，然而到了Trask試圖將哨兵推廣至民間時，他終於出手了。或許是擔心自己的祕密保不住，又或許是他終於等到期待已久的機會，企業家派出了手下最出色的刺客，一勞永逸解決掉了這個大麻煩。聽說，『她』能夠模仿任何人的外表、聲音、指紋、以及虹膜，騙過安全系統的生物辨識技術。」

他看到Erik的雙眼微微睜大。他知道Erik聽懂他說的話，儘管他沒有指名道姓。

所以Shaw才想要除掉Raven，讓真相永遠掩埋。而Erik剛好被捲了進來。

服務生送上他們的早餐，他們各自拿起刀叉，靜靜地享用熱騰騰的土司鑲蛋、培根和鬆餅。

Charles從來都不敢深入讀取Raven的心思，他不想要面對「真相」，也不確定自己有勇氣面對那些他選擇不看的東西。

當年他還曾經對Raven大發脾氣——說穿了，他其實是對自己發脾氣，都是他無能為力，Raven才需要幫Shaw做那種骯髒事——然而Raven卻不覺得自己有錯，她認為變種人會淪落到今天的困難處境，泰半都是Trask的錯，她只不過為所有的變種人討公道罷了。

他知道自己的妹妹從那個熱情洋溢、富有同情心的女孩搖身變成心狠手辣的殺手。

Charles為此難過了好一陣子，那段日子差不多也是他再度自暴自棄、嚴重酗酒的那幾個月。

但，Raven依舊是Raven，最終Charles得到這個結論。Raven固然有黑暗的一面，但Charles瞭解到，他必須抓住她最善良、最純真的那一面，相信她美好的本質依然存在，並未消失殆盡，唯有如此Raven才有機會繼續行走在光明與黑暗交界的灰色地帶，不會往另外一邊越走越遠。

她永遠是他最親愛的妹妹。

她是Mystique，也是在Charles畢業典禮上笑得無憂無慮的Raven。Charles總是這麼相信，而他不會輕易放棄。就算Raven百般抗拒他的「好意」，他也不會退讓。

「你認為我也被利用了嗎？」Erik用叉子撥著盤裡的食物，故作不在乎問道：「Shaw想要除掉Mystique，但不想要直接觸怒你們，所以他派我『護送』Mystique，打著如意算盤讓你我兩方鬥個兩敗俱傷？」

「我不知道。但我猜不無可能。」Charles照實回答：「怎麼，你也得罪大老闆了嗎？」

Erik沒有吭聲。

和Erik有關的每一件事，似乎都和Charles預想的有所不同。

Charles衡量了目前他能想到的每一個選項，雖然知道被拒絕的可能性高於九成，但他認為自己該問這一句。

Charles放下手裡的餐具，一臉正色問道：「Erik，你考慮過和我們——The Xs——合作嗎？」

 


	2. Chapter 2

5.

「我這不是好好的嗎？」

「可是——」

「如果未經證實的流言就能唬得你們自亂陣腳，那麼，Pryo，我對你很失望。」Erik冷冷說道。

螢幕上，那位臉色發白的年輕人不自在地瞥了Charles一眼。Charles裝模作樣打了個哈欠，顯示自己一點也不關心發生在他眼前的任何事；然而暗地裡，他不禁同情對方，由於Erik板起臉孔，沉聲訓斥屬下的模樣挺嚇人的。

Charles從來都抓不到嚇人的竅門，他的個頭不高，長相絕非凶惡，再加上文謅謅的說話方式，每當碰上需要嚇唬別人的場合，他通常得請出Hank或是Logan擔任那個狠角色。

「你縱容他們騷擾不相干的居民，只會讓旁人誤以為我們慌了，認定Brotherhood只有這點能耐。」Erik一臉不悅說道：「那是一個愚蠢至極的舉動。」

「……是。」年輕人不情不願嘟噥著。

Erik冷哼了一聲，不再多語，直接切斷了通訊。

Charles詫異地眨了眨眼。他把視線從螢幕轉移到Erik身上，忍不住說：「你真是嚴厲。」

Erik面不改色回道：「如果一個組織少了某個特定的人就無法正常運作，代表那是一個失敗的組織。」他定定注視著Charles，而他的眼神彷彿在說，Charles應該比誰都能瞭解他的不滿。

Charles沒有反駁，他微微勾起嘴角，以淺笑作為回應。Erik的論調基本上沒錯，假如一個組織失去了領袖，或不管哪一位核心人物，即成一盤散沙，那麼這個組織一點也不足為懼。

稍早，在餐桌上，Erik一口回絕了Charles的合作提議。「我不認為和The Xs合作會帶給我們任何好處。」當時他是這麼說的，然而在Charles還沒開口詢問理由以及進一步遊說Erik之前，他又道：「不過，我會管束底下的人，要求他們停止帶給你們困擾的行為——只要你讓我和他們取得聯繫。」

Charles不加思索答應了Erik的要求，由於讓Erik對外聯絡可能是現階段他最不需要擔心的事。

吃完早餐，Charles領著Erik來到附近的公立圖書館。位於小鎮中心的圖書館是一棟坐落在緩坡頂端的三層樓建築，黯淡的灰色磨石子外牆附著一塊塊乾枯的褐色青苔，落地窗沒有一扇完好，油漆斑駁的窗框不是釘上木板就是塞進厚紙板。他們沿著人行道步上通往圖書館正門的斜坡，一路上Erik不動聲色觀察周遭，而Charles則一直觀察Erik。

_盡量看吧，反正到時候你也不會記得這就是The Xs的根據地……_

兩人來到正門口，Charles伸手推開搖搖欲墜的鐵門，生鏽的鉸鏈發出刺耳的吱嘎聲。他先踏入室內，Erik緊跟在後。大門在他們身後嘎吱作響關上。他們一前一後通過入口處的電子防盜門，動態感應燈在頭頂亮起，照射下方成排書架間的陰暗通道。Charles和Erik沿著通道走到最底端，止步於一扇厚重的金屬門，門板上貼著「非工作人員禁止進入」的標示牌。Charles站定在門前，讓感應器掃描虹膜。

當他們決定以小鎮為根據地，能幹的Hank在無人管理的圖書館裡架設了衛星通訊設備——以及Cerebro的增幅裝置——因此圖書館是鎮上少數有安全管制的建築，一般人不得隨意出入。

金屬門板向一側滑開，伴隨著悅耳的機械女聲，「歡迎，X教授。」

「X教授？」Erik發出訕笑的冷哼。

Charles微笑不語。他暗暗忖道，自己不再是任職於大學的教授了，是否該讓Hank改掉那個過時的綽號？但轉念一想，「X教授」是Raven為他取的代號，現在的他格外想要保有任何與Raven有關、而非Mystique相關的記憶。

他和Erik穿過門，厚重的鋼板在他們通過後又關上。儘管他沒有深入讀取Erik的心思，他仍感應到Erik驚訝不已的情緒，由於明亮乾淨的樓梯間與圖書館的破損外觀形成強烈對比。

他們爬上二樓，走進一間小型研討室改建的通訊室。確認加密連線的設定沒有更動之後，Charles離開長桌，站到門邊，讓Erik保有一點隱私，儘管他相當好奇Erik會聯絡哪號人物。

數秒之後他的好奇得到解答，一位年紀不過二十出頭的金髮藍眼年輕男性出現在螢幕上。他喜出望外見到Erik平安無恙，但Erik開口就是訓斥，完全不聽對方辯解。

Charles靜靜聽著Erik責備Pyro，如果這為年輕人就是Brotherhood的第二把交椅，可能代表現階段Brotherhood缺少足以獨當一面的幹部。

_也就是說，一旦拔除了他們的領袖Magneto，這個激進團體很有可能瓦解。_

那麼The Xs呢？倘若哪天他不在了，The Xs還能正常運作嗎？ _沒問題，我們有Scott、Jean、Hank和Logan，就算沒有我，一切都能維持下去。_

稍早Erik為什麼毫不猶豫拒絕Charles的合作提議？是因為他比想像中對Shaw忠心？還是因為Brotherhood和The Xs的路線不同？對於Erik的回絕，Charles並未感到意外，他只覺得相當可惜。平心而論，Charles _不喜歡_ 激進團體Brotherhood——他總認為激進派變種人帶給全體變種人的傷害，可能超過人類——他僅只單純想要把Erik拉到他們這邊，若他們要對抗Shaw，任何膽敢挑戰大老闆的人他都歡迎。

「Charles，你介意我通知Emma嗎？」Erik問：「她會想知道我的情況。」

「……當然不介意。」Charles回答。他不介意Erik聯絡Emma，但他在意Erik聯絡Emma的動機，以及他們可能會交換的資訊。

Emma Frost是Shaw的左右手，恐怕還是Shaw最信任的合夥人，然而Emma並非對大老闆唯命是從。她有自己的理念，依附在Shaw底下的同時，也利用Hellfire Club的資源培植屬於她自己的勢力。

和Hellfire Club合作多年，Charles和Shaw見面的次數屈指可數，負責和The Xs接洽的人通常是Emma。曾經有一次，Charles受邀到Atomic和老闆談生意，然而餐點還沒上桌，Shaw便起身離座，他親了一下Emma的臉頰，笑著說他有別的要務必須處理，「那我就不打擾你們兩位心電感應者『交心』了」。Charles早已察覺到Shaw對他的不信任和戒心，猜想他不願和心電感應者有過多的接觸，以免自己的計畫被一個信不過的外人看穿。直到近日，Charles才想通，Shaw長期以來意欲隱瞞的思緒，恐怕和Raven有關。

Emma冷若冰霜的美麗臉孔出現在螢幕上。她冷冰冰瞪著Erik，接著瞥了一眼站在他後方的Charles。她的視線停留在Charles身上，「Erik還活著，我相信這代表了Mystique也還活著？」她直截了當問道。

Charles頷首。

Emma的眼裡閃現如釋重負的神情。

「Emma，妳知道我不會讓任何人傷害我的妹妹。」 _就算是Shaw也沒有例外。_ 「多虧了Erik，現在我已經知道Shaw打的如意算盤了。」

白皇后面不改色凝視著他，「所以呢？」

Charles毫不猶豫說：「我會採取任何必要的手段，避免類似的情況再度發生。」

「別做蠢事，Xavier。」Emma連忙說：「你暫時別輕舉妄動，我會看看我能為你們兄妹做些什麼。」她稍稍別過臉，目光轉向Erik，「他被你控制了嗎？」

「我沒有被任何人控制。」Erik冷冷插話。

Emma挑起眉，她細細打量Erik，貌似半信半疑。「你也是，Erik，別做蠢事。還有這傢伙是個能力在我之上的心電感應者，你可別被他的外表和花言巧語騙了。」

「多謝提醒。」Erik咧嘴一笑，「不過妳的警告來得太遲，我已經發現了。除此之外，我還知道野獸不是The Xs的領袖，這位心電感應者才是。」

Emma漂亮的雙眸睜大了些許，「……看來先前為你擔心是多餘的。」她的嘴角浮現一抹意味深長的微笑，然後切斷通訊。

Erik怔怔望著著螢幕，臉上的表情是困惑也是失望，彷彿他沒想到Emma突然結束通話，就像剛才他對Pyro做的。

Charles忍不住打趣說：「怎麼？你以為Emma Frost一聽到你還活著，就會趕來營救你嗎？」

Erik沒有理會Charles的戲語，他皺眉打量著Charles，若有所思說：「Emma知道你是心電感應者。」

Charles不以為意回道：「是呀。有什麼問題嗎？」

「難道她不擔心你從『Brotherhood的肇事者』身上得知整件事的來龍去脈，進而推斷出Mystique受到重傷是Shaw的設局嗎？」

「也許Emma有恃無恐，」Charles無奈回答：「就算我明白真相又如何？我還是拿Shaw沒辦法……還是說，你改變心意了，打算助我一臂之力？」

他擺上裝模作樣的懇求表情，惹得Erik輕笑。「不錯的嘗試，Charles，但哀兵策略對我無效。」

「真是可惜。」嘴上雖這麼說，但意料之中的回覆並未讓Charles感到太過失望。「你還需要向誰報平安嗎？家人？……或者情人？」

Erik搖頭。

Charles移動腳步走近長桌，關掉螢幕電源，順手摸向Erik的腰側。

Erik沒有拍開他的手，於是Charles得寸進尺摟住Erik的腰，依偎著他溫暖的身體。或許他無法說服Erik加入對抗Shaw的行列，但他有信心能說服Erik和他回公寓再溫存一番。

「Charles？」

「什麼事？」

「你是怎麼受傷的？」

「嗯？」這回輪到Charles困惑了。

Erik闡明道：「浴室裡的安全扶手，擺在臥室角落充當衣帽架的助行器，」他的手掌放上Charles的後腰，隔著衣服輕輕撫摸手術留下的疤痕，「還有你的疤痕。」

「……喔。」

由於那道傷疤位在平時自己看不到的部位，時間一久，Charles幾乎遺忘那場意外留在他身上的痕跡。

Charles原本想隨口扯謊敷衍過去，但Erik臉上看似真誠的關切使他改變了主意。

「許多年前，我在一間研究機構工作，那間機構以最早完成變種人基因解密而聲名大噪，等到我加入研究行列時，他們的實驗室依舊是變種人基因相關研究的重鎮。然而，隨著變種人與人類的衝突增溫，我的工作場所逐漸成為示威抗議的熱門景點。那一天，炸彈引爆時，我還在實驗室……我非常幸運，掉落的鋼樑傷了我的脊椎，但我還活著。」

放在Charles後腰的手掌收緊了一些，Erik低聲問：「仇恨團體，是吧？」

Charles聳了聳肩，沒有回答。

「你不想報仇嗎？」Erik又問。

「何必呢？報仇無法改變已經發生的事。」

「給他們一點教訓，好讓那些想要對你不利的人，動手前會三思而行。」

Charles嘆了一口氣，他稍稍拉開距離，直視著Erik的雙眼，「如果我告訴你，那起意外的傷亡者除了我之外都是人類，而攻擊實驗室的是變種人，你還會這麼想嗎？」

Erik怔怔望著Charles，好半晌不發一語。

「報復無濟於事，只會加深雙方的仇恨罷了。」Charles再次重申。

Erik冷哼一聲，「我聽說The Xs對付傷害自己人的外人，不論對方是人類還是變種人，從不手軟——你們一貫的做法，似乎和你的說詞有所抵觸。」

「確實矛盾，可不是嗎？」Charles搖頭苦笑，「我依舊相信報復無法改善現況，然而……在採取必要手段的同時，我總盡力將傷害減到最低，希望終有一天能打破仇恨循環，不再需要透過暴力才能達到最基本的自保目的。」

「……哇，沒想到The Xs的領袖竟然是個和平主義者，真是出乎我的意料。」Erik挖苦道。

Charles相信他在Erik的嘲諷口氣裡聽出了一絲絲的讚嘆，他忍不住笑嘻嘻對Erik擠眉弄眼，「你突然關心起我的舊傷，莫非你對我產生興趣了？」

Erik傾身附在Charles耳旁，低聲說：「你是心電感應者，不需要我回答，你已經知道答案了，不是嗎？」

是的，Charles知道答案，然而答案卻是否定的。

Erik曾經對他心生好奇，甚至萌生了一點好感。只可惜一旦他瞭解到Charles的真實身分，他對Charles的言語以及肢體挑逗雖不減反增，但Erik的動機並非對Charles「產生興趣」，而是利用譏諷和逗弄不斷試探Charles，觀察他的反應，藉此評估The Xs領袖的性格。

即便如此，Charles發現自己仍然享受Erik的專注目光。他仰起臉，輕輕吻了一下Erik的耳朵，滿足地看著Erik闔上眼，放任Charles的嘴唇順著頸側而下，吸吮他頸窩的皮膚，留下稍嫌醒目的吻痕。

Erik環抱住Charles，把他壓向自己的懷裡，重重親吻他的嘴唇。Charles分開雙唇，將Erik的舌頭捲進自己的口中。他們的身體貼在一塊，他用大腿磨蹭Erik的胯部，最起碼的，Erik的身體對他非常感興趣。

 _今天早上，如果沒被打斷，原本我就想這麼做——_ Charles的手滑進Erik的長褲，隔著內褲撫摸他逐漸甦醒的欲望。 _或者，就像你幻想的，我跪下來把你含在嘴裡，這位心電感應者不用嘴巴就能說出一大段抱怨……_

Erik發出了介於呻吟和咆哮之間的低沉喉音。

就在Charles正要解開Erik褲頭的當下，他感應到圖書館裡有其他人。

Charles立刻停手，他暗暗嘆了一口氣，清空腦袋裡的妄想，將心靈延伸出去——

 _Warpath。_ 「Warpath。」

_教授。_

Erik似乎瞭解到有人在附近，他馬上鬆開Charles，推開那位心電感應者，逕自轉過身整理衣褲。

數秒之後，Warpath現身在通訊室門口。「你沒事吧，教授？」他關切問道：「有人看到你們走進圖書館，將近一個小時還沒離開。大夥擔心你的安全，所以叫我過來察看。」他銳利的雙眼掃過Charles，確認他們的領袖毫髮無傷，又緊緊盯著距離Charles不遠的激進團體變種人。

「我沒事，別緊張。我們花了一點時間才找到Erik想要聯絡的人。」Charles微笑回道，順便撒了一個無傷大雅的謊。

還好他們不是叫Blink開傳送門直接走進來，要不然大家可能會看到Erik的光屁股以及跪在他雙腿間的Charles。

Warpath點了點頭，他又說：「教授，Havoc和Banshee已經回來了，他們想要見你。」

 

4.

前天下午，留在根據地的The Xs成員大陣仗迎接造成Raven重傷的罪魁禍首，Hank堅持Charles暫時停止使用血清，甚至還要求Josh把他體內的酒精清乾淨——歸功於Josh的神奇變種能力，Charles連最輕微的酒精戒斷症狀都沒有——Charles、Hank、Alex以及Sean在國宅後方的廢棄花園等候Blink將那位能夠扭曲磁場、操控金屬的激進團體變種人帶到他們面前，再由Hank負責吸引他的注意力，Charles則暗中讀取他的心思，以釐清意外事件的始末。

Hank怒不可遏痛毆Erik，雖不是他們的計畫，但在場另外三人都沒插手干涉，他們放任野獸宣洩火氣，直到Erik抽出埋在地下的金屬水管牽制住Hank，眼見他佔了上風，Charles立刻發動能力控制Erik，並且用藏在隨身酒瓶裡的針筒將血清注射進他體內，暫時奪走他的變種能力。在那之後，他先支開Hank，避免野獸在盛怒之下把Erik打得不成人形，接著他指示Alex和Sean儘快與他們在執法機關的眼線取得聯繫。Blink替Alex和Sean開傳送門帶他們離開小鎮，Charles才攙扶Erik回到他的公寓包紮傷口。

經過近兩天的等待，Alex和Sean終於回來了，Charles相當好奇他們帶回什麼樣的消息。他輕而易舉使用能力找到那兩人當前的位置，藉由心電感應告訴他們， _「我馬上過去。」_

Charles猶豫不決看著Erik，拿不定主意是否該帶他赴約。

「我先回你的公寓？」Erik適時的提議解決了這個問題。

「……好。」

Warpath望向Charles， _教授，我會負責監視他。_

_謝謝你，James。_

Erik瞟了Charles一眼，他臉上浮現似笑非笑，彷彿挑逗也似嘲諷的表情，「如果你擔心我迷路，想派人護送我回去，直說無妨。」

Charles對Erik微微一笑，「你真是善解人意啊，Erik。」他忍住湊過去親吻Erik的衝動，僅只伸出手拍了他的肩膀。

他們一起離開圖書館，在正門前分手，Warpath和Erik回Charles的住處，Charles則獨自前去醫療站與其他人碰頭。

超過七十二小時體內沒有血清，再加上近兩天滴酒不沾，此刻Charles的感官非常敏銳，周遭所有人的思緒都清晰得可怕，他必須集中注意力屏除腦中擾人的雜音。這是長年依賴血清的後遺症，一夜好眠的代價是他逐漸失去對自己能力的精準掌控。Charles曾經開玩笑說Hank就像是他的藥頭，野獸嚴格控制他的血清劑量，讓他每天享有幾個小時的安靜片刻，但不至於完全失去能力。（體貼入微的Hank甚至處處限制Charles，不讓他有機會取得任何可以痲痹他感官的藥物，以免他再度濫用。）

前天傍晚，Charles在Erik身邊一睡就是六個小時，那是他多年以來首次不需要血清就能安穩入眠。夜裡他醒來一次，為Erik倒水、給他消炎藥，並藉助一點心靈暗示讓Erik偎在他身旁沉沉入睡。他聽著Erik的平穩呼吸，不知不覺睡著，直到隔天早上才被浴室傳來的水聲吵醒。

醫療站對街轉角一棟房屋的門前樓梯上，有人朝Charles招手。他定睛一看，那是Logan，他倚著欄杆扶手，手裡握著酒瓶，Alex、Sean、以及Hank分別坐在臺階上，他們手裡捧著外帶食物的紙盒，貌似正在吃午餐。

_Logan，那是我的酒嗎？_

「喲，Chuck，你的男朋友怎麼沒跟來？」Logan扯開嗓門喊道。

Charles皺眉。Hank不自在地垂下眼，一旁的Alex和Sean卻擊掌竊笑。

_非常好，看來不只一個人不在乎自己下半輩子是個八歲小女孩。_

「我不認為你們會希望Brotherhood的領袖參與我們的討論。」Charles步上階梯，坐上欄杆扶手。

「炒麵？」Sean用下巴指著擺在地上未拆開的餐盒。

「謝謝，不過我才剛吃過早餐。」Charles婉拒了食物，「有什麼好消息嗎？」

Alex和Sean互望了一眼，兩人同時搖頭，「恐怕沒有。」Alex回答。

Charles煩躁地搓揉臉頰， _好吧，別心急，一件一件來——_ 「那位Groves議員是他本人嗎？」他問。

華盛頓特區攻擊案發後三小時，正在度假的Groves議員透過視訊發表公開聲明，宣稱他和群眾一樣震驚且困惑，不解為何有變種人假扮成他闖進首府的管制區，並且強烈譴責此等危害公共安全的惡意行徑。

「我們的FBI內線說，在鏡頭前發表談話的是Groves議員本人沒錯，」Sean回答的同時，手裡的筷子也沒停，「然而根據錄影的臉部掃描分析，他們認為Groves有所隱瞞，已經著手調閱議員的通聯記錄和旅行日誌，但截至目前為止還沒發現議員涉入攻擊案的跡象。案發前後Groves和家人都待在喬治亞州鄉間的別墅，沒有可疑的活動。」

「那些探員有追查『假議員』是從哪裡冒出來的嗎？」Charles再問。

「他們只追蹤到假議員乘坐的SUV來自雷根華盛頓國家機場，而接應的私人噴射機最後的訊號在紐約州中部，之後消失在雷達上，目前仍下落不明。」

「聽起來沒有線索直接指向我們。」Hank鬆了一口氣。

「也沒有線索指向Shaw。」Charle嘆了口氣，「Shaw和Groves的關係如何？他們過去有什麼互動嗎？」

Alex聳肩表示不知道，Sean則說：「我會再調查。」

剛認識Sean的時候，這位年輕人「清醒的時間」恐怕比Charles還少，邀請他加入The Xs的主要原因是他的人脈和銷貨門路，Sean懂得如何把來自實驗室的產品順利送達有意願的買家手上。由於Sean的消息靈通，再加上他能輕易融入不同的環境，他逐漸擔起負責打聽消息的任務。

「教授，」Alex開口問道：「如果你懷疑那位議員和Shaw有關連，不能用Cerebro直接進入他的大腦找答案嗎？」

「那樣太冒險。」Hank搖頭，「我們不知道Groves議員是否被監視，或許他身邊有其他心電感應者，又或許他的頭上貼著監測腦波變化的電極線，貿然使用Cerebro很可能會曝露我們的身分，我認為謹慎一點比較妥當。」

Charles點頭附和。「對了，Hank，Raven有告訴你，為什麼Shaw要她扮成Groves嗎？」

「她說Shaw指示她以Groves議員的身分出席公聽會。」

「只是露臉而已？還是預定發表特定談話？」

「我不清楚。她只告訴我，進入管制區是為了測試干擾哨兵偵測訊號的裝置。」

這和Erik轉述的說詞一致，然而Charles不確定Raven是否完全吐實。

「但她還是被哨兵攻擊了，不是嗎？」Alex疑惑問道：「那表示干擾裝置失效？還是那個裝置根本無效？」

「我不相信Raven在前往管制區之前不會先檢查裝置是否正常運作，她或許大膽無畏，但絕非魯莽，因此我傾向認定干擾技術和裝置確實存在。」Charles說：「至於Raven遭到攻擊，可能是技術不成熟，也可能是裝置故障。」 _或是Shaw打算趁機除掉Raven。_

「我不認為Shaw大費周章把Raven送進管制區，就只為了測試技術。」Alex斬釘截鐵說：「一定還有其他的用意。」

「同意。」Charles點頭。他思考了一會，又問：「Groves對變種人政策的立場是什麼？」

「我不記得他曾否針對『隔離法案』發表過意見，」Hank回答：「不過他在公聽會上播放了Jean的短片。」

「什麼公聽會？」Logan插嘴問道。

「因為攻擊案延期一天舉行的公聽會，主題是哨兵啟用與管制區設立之後造成的社會問題。」

見Logan雙手一攤，Hank繼續說下去：「因為攻擊案的緣故，公聽會受到高度矚目，討論氣氛熱絡，然而出席發言的人立場分歧……」

Hank看向Charles，似乎在徵詢他的意見，但Charles只能學Logan，雙手一攤。

若不是Raven發生意外，Charles應該會去Hank的實驗室跟他一起觀看公聽會的網路直播——身為變種人，Charles沒有理由不關心與他們息息相關的政策——但這幾天Erik待在他的公寓，他負責「看守」Erik，而防止一個人逃跑的最好方式，莫過於把那個人的衣服剝光壓在床上……

Charles輕咳一聲掩飾自己的尷尬，「我相信Jean的紀錄短片獲得了不小的回響？」

Hank眉頭緊鎖，「Jean的請願引起不少關注，但……參議員Kelly提議將變種人聚集的荒廢市鎮，重建成為『變種人社區』，設立學校、商場、醫院等，讓變種人不必離開社區就能滿足日常生活所需。現場不少人鼓掌叫好，說早該這麼做了。」

「……糟透了。」Charles揉了揉隱隱作痛的太陽穴。

「為什麼？」Alex不解地問：「那不正是Jean的訴求嗎？政府應該出面解決他們造成的『變種人問題』，而不是我們依靠『毒品黑錢』照顧這些被遺棄的變種人和人類居民。」

「乍聽之下是善意，但你想想，一旦政府主導的變種人社區建立，變種人部門的政客是否會要求 _所有的_ 變種人遷入社區？變種人離開社區是否會受到管制與盤查？輿論是否會倒向變種人就該住在屬於他們的社區裡，不該和人類混在一起？而未遵守居住限制的變種人，一律有罪推定？」Charles沉重地說：「現在的情況就是把變種人驅逐出管制區造成的後果，隔離政策只會繼續孤立變種人，導致極端勢力壯大。我不認為變種人社區是解決問題的方法。」

The Xs的根據地有變種人也有人類居民，這是Charles的堅持——基於理念，他希望人類有機會在日常生活的場域接觸到變種人，變種人不是出現在新聞裡，被貼上超級士兵、激進人士、或幫派分子標籤的異類，而是有名字、有臉孔，和人類共同生活在一起的「人」，同時他也希望變種人青少年能夠瞭解到不是所有的人類都恐懼或憎惡他們，傷害人類並非他們唯一的選擇；基於現實考量，只要鎮上還有人類居民，當局不太可能派遣特警隊以掃蕩變種人幫派的名義攻進來，無辜的變種人被射殺不會有人眨眼，但若造成無辜的人類傷亡就會招來批評。

「變種人社區很容易成為仇恨攻擊的標靶。」Hank說：「一般變種人的處境可能會比現在更危險。」

「然後政府會派軍隊或甚至哨兵來『保護』變種人社區。」Logan陰沉地補充。

「……真的會變成那樣嗎？」

「經驗告訴我，做好最壞的打算準沒錯。」

Charles忍不住搖頭嘆氣。

Jean拍攝記錄短片的用意是為了讓外界知道當前變種人面臨的困境，盼望政府官員正視問題，重新思考現行的變種人政策。在缺乏物資、醫療、以及教育等資源的環境中成長的青少年，他們的出路只有加入變種人幫派，使得「變種人問題」日益嚴重。

但她的心血卻被政客扭曲。

Logan默默將威士忌酒瓶遞給Charles。

Charles下意識伸手接過，拔起瓶塞，正要就著瓶口灌下時，他突然想起Erik。他有預感Erik不會喜歡在他呼出的氣息或在他嘴裡嚐到酒精的味道，此外Charles還得維持在最佳狀態，以防Erik的能力恢復，倘若情況失控他可能會需要使用心電感應控制住Erik。

Charles長長嘆了口氣，把玻璃瓶遞還給Logan。

「對了，Charles，你是對的，應該把他放走。」Hank改變了話題。

「嗯？」

「Magneto。」他闡明：「我聽Logan說了，Brotherhood的成員為了討回他們的領袖，到處找麻煩，把他扣住對我們沒好處，更何況Magneto的影像在新聞快報不斷重播，大批警力出動搜尋這位通緝犯，他繼續留在這裡，只怕會帶給我們危險。」

四雙眼睛直盯著Charles，令他感到臉頰有點熱。「等血清的效力過了，Erik的能力一恢復，我就讓Blink送他回去。」否則Erik將無法自保，沒有能力的他無法抵禦來自警方、軍方、或其他變種人的威脅。

「晚點我會聯繫Jean。還有什麼重要的消息嗎？」Charles問。

Alex和Sean有默契地搖頭。

「Alex、Sean，你們辛苦了。如果有緊急的事，隨時通知我。」Charles跳下欄杆，他瞥了一眼地上的餐盒，「介意我帶一份回去嗎？」

「請。」

Charles提著外帶中菜的紙盒往他的公寓走去，Brotherhood的衝突算是解決了，Shaw和政府才是真正的難題。

Warthpath盤踞在Charles住處對街建築的屋頂，他向Charles點頭致意，目送他走進玄關才離開制高點。

Charles爬上三樓，推門走進他的公寓。Erik坐在客廳的沙發裡，捧著一本書正在閱讀。

「Erik，我回來了。你餓了嗎？我帶了午餐。」

Erik抬起眼，他把攤開的書放在大腿上，注視著Charles走近。

Charles將餐盒擱在桌上，走到Erik面前，好奇打量那本引起Erik注意的書。

Erik注意到了，他立起書背，向Charles展示封面——

《論人類基因突變》，那是他的博士論文。

_**「變種人」之於「人類」，猶如「現代智人」之於「尼安德塔人」——** _

Charles短暫闔上雙眼。

當年他寫下那段敘述，單純基於演化生物學的觀點，怎麼都沒料想到十多年後竟然會成為Trask拿來攻擊變種人的題材。

_「……『現代智人出現導致近親尼安德塔人絕種』，這篇論文的變種人作者，不僅是種族優越主義者，更主張變種人將消滅人類……我們不能輕忽變種人的威脅，如果放任變種人壯大，人類勢必會滅絕。若要保障人類這個物種能夠延續下去，我們必須採取必要的手段……」_

如果Erik瞭解到現今變種人面臨的困境，Charles必須負擔一定程度的責任，他會怎麼看待Charles？

 

3.

Erik凝視著他，銳利的雙眼直直望進Charles的眼底，「你不喜歡自己的論文。」

Charles垂下眼，「在那本論文出版之後，發生了很多事。」

「……例如你原本是個學者，現在則是變種人幫派的領袖，『X教授』？」

Erik調侃的語調令Charles不禁莞爾，「差不多。」他彎下腰，抽走那本論文，隨意往桌上一丟，不希望Erik聯想起Trask那段話。「等你的能力恢復，我會派瞬移者送你回去。考量到你被通緝，我建議你讓她直接把你傳送至隱蔽的地點。」

「很高興聽到你關心我的安全。」 Erik露齒一笑，「你告訴我這些，代表血清的效力快要消退了，是嗎？」

Charles猶豫片刻，才點了點頭，老實回答：「根據Hank的計算，大概再三個小時。」

「只剩三小時，嗯？」Erik並未露出欣喜的神情，相反的，他看起來好像鬆了一口氣卻又有點遺憾。

Charles將雙手放上沙發扶手，「那麼，我們該怎麼打發這三個小時呢？」

Erik沒有直接回答，而是抬起結實的修長雙腿勾住Charles的腰，把他拽向他。

「啊，看來你已經有想法了。」Charles忍不住微笑，他緩緩搖晃臀部，讓他們貼在一起的下身隔著褲子摩擦。他附在Erik耳旁，輕聲問：「你想要怎麼做？」

Erik的回應是抓起Charles的手，放上自己的太陽穴。

通常Charles會約束自己，他很少恣意闖進別人的腦袋；然而面對Erik的邀約，他毫不遲疑將心靈延伸出去——

Erik把Charles的幻想還給了他：Charles趴在Erik上方，貼著他的身體移動，一次一次撞進他體內深處的戳刺令他不斷呻吟喘息，那雙熱切的藍色不放過他的身體每一個最細微的反應，Charles的雙唇和雙手在他身上遊走，而他早已迷失在愉悅的感官刺激當中——

_喔，Erik，如果這就是你想要的……_

剩下的時間不多了，Charles只想把握兩人單獨相處的最後機會。他吻上Erik的嘴唇，他可以聽到Erik的心靈發出滿足的輕嘆，同時感受到渴求更多的燥熱。

前天下午，見到Erik之前，Charles甚至不確定自己能否壓抑怒氣不重創那位差點害死Raven的人，然而Erik……當Erik騎在他身上，壓住他的雙手親吻他的時候，他就迷失了。

待Erik發現Charles的真實身分之後，他選擇正面迎向Charles。Erik不再心懷愧疚想要補償Charles，他的態度也不再因為罪惡感而有所保留，他們的肢體接觸變得更直接也更頻繁，性愛變得更激烈，彷彿Erik瞭解到這是一段美好的意外插曲，而他打定主意在結束之前好好享受。

Erik抬起手臂讓Charles脫掉他的上衣。Charles伏在Erik赤裸的胸前，他的嘴唇擦拂過Erik左邊肩窩顏色漸淡的瘀血。 _Hank下手真重。_ Charles張開嘴輕咬了一口那處的皮膚，Erik發出吃痛的悶哼。他抬起眼，迎上Erik惡狠狠的瞪視，他不禁咧嘴微笑，雙手往下，開始脫Erik的褲子，三兩下把他剝光。

Charles握住Erik的膝蓋，分開他的雙腿，在Erik的注視下，他緩緩跪下，將Erik的陰莖含入嘴裡。又吸又舔的同時，他的雙手繼續在Erik身上遊走，或輕捏他的乳頭，或搓揉他的囊袋，或撫摸他的大腿內側。等到Erik非常興奮，Charles才將手指向後探去——

_Erik，你應該告訴我你已經等不及了，這樣的話我一進門就不會浪費任何寶貴的時間，而是直接把你拖到床上。_

Erik似乎想反駁，但Chalres嘴和手同時給予他的刺激令他只能發出低聲咒罵。

Charles的食指壓在Erik已經溼潤的後穴，指腹輕柔按壓敏感的穴口，接著一個指節再一個指節緩緩推進他體內。

_告訴我，Erik，你幫自己放鬆和潤滑的時候，想的就是我趴在你身上操你的畫面嗎？_

_……我說過你不要慢吞吞吊人胃口！_

_可是你確實喜歡這樣。_

Charles放入第二隻手指，手指進出的同時嘴巴也沒閒著。Erik變得短促的呼吸，不由自主收緊的大腿肌肉，以及在他嘴裡抽動的硬挺陰莖，都是給予他的鼓勵。

Charles曾經很篤定自己會清除Erik的記憶，讓他不記得血清的真相，也不記得Charles就是The Xs的領袖，更不記得這兩天發生在他們根據地的所見所聞。

但現在他猶豫了，他不希望Erik忘記他，不希望Erik忘記他們共享的親密互動。

「停。」Erik拉扯Charles的頭髮，迫使他暫時停止嘴巴和手指的刺激。

Charles鬆開口，抽出手指。他抬起頭，看著Erik在沙發上扭動身體，從背後的靠枕下方翻出原本收在床頭櫃裡的保險套和潤滑劑。他眨了眨眼，啞然失笑，原來Erik早有「預謀」。

他捧起Erik的臉，一次又一次親吻他，直到兩人都喘不過氣才結束深吻。Erik沒耐心地脫掉Charles的衣服，解開他的褲子褪到膝蓋，接吻的同時雙手握住他的陰莖搓揉。Charles不得不撥開Erik的手才能甩開長褲。他戴上保險套，擠了更多潤滑液塗抹在自己身上以及手上，繼續用手指幫Erik放鬆。等到Erik耐性全失開始在心底咆哮敦促，Charles才推著Erik的分開雙腿壓向他的胸口，調整自己的姿勢，一點一點緩慢推入Erik體內。

Erik發出不受控制的長長呻吟，胡亂把嘴唇貼了上來，他以狂風暴雨般的氣勢狂亂地親吻著Charles。Charles稍稍偏過頭，讓Erik滾燙的雙唇和細碎的氣息落在他耳旁，他晃動臀部，勉強維持穩定的節奏。他雖不是身經百戰但也非毫無經驗，可是在Erik的面前，他總覺得自己的動作笨拙可笑。

_Erik。_

Charles吸吮Erik頸側微鹹的皮膚，聽著他壓抑的低聲呻吟。似乎只有在這個短暫的片刻，他的世界沒有惱人的噪音，他接觸不到任何人的苦痛，他只感受到身下人的歡愉。他貪婪地享受肌膚相親的溫暖，賣力取悅對方的同時也讓回饋的興奮快感將他淹沒。

他想要在Erik身上留下印記，不會隨著Erik被消除的記憶而消失的痕跡。他張嘴啃咬Erik鎖骨下方，將紅紫色的齒痕刻在他的胸膛。

「啊。」Erik喊出沒有克制住的呻吟，他瞪了Charles一眼，但他滿是情慾的眼裡幾乎找不到怒氣的蹤影。

Charles找到了特定的角度和位置，他加快速度，一次又一次重重撞入Erik體內，如同Erik的偏好。他失去了時間感，只知道自己的腰和大腿肌肉開始抗議，但他沒有放慢節奏，因為他想要聽到隨著每一個撞擊Erik發出再也壓抑不住的大聲呻吟。

他可以感覺到Erik已經接近高潮的邊緣，他把Erik的腿架上他的肩膀，用全身的重量把自己深深埋進Erik。他親吻Erik的腳心，緊抓著Erik的腳踝不讓他縮腳逃離，沒多久Erik就顫抖著射出白濁的液體。Charles沒有停止抽送，他保持著節奏，直到Erik射出最後一滴，他才伏在Erik身上跟著他一起喘息。

過了一段時間，Erik推了一下Charles的肩膀，示意他繼續。

Charles跪上沙發，Erik雙腿環著他的腰，抬起手撫摸他的肩膀。他們交換數個懶散的親吻，他貼著Erik的身體移動，著迷地望著Erik眉頭微蹙、雙眼緊閉、張嘴喘息的表情。Charles發現自己完全不需借助心電感應能力，僅只根據Erik的反應，他已能獲悉Erik的感受。

這可能是最後一次和Erik做愛，Chalres不希望太快結束，他想要這種感覺延續下去，想要將Erik因他而起的反應盡收眼底。但最終他仍在Erik體內爆發。

Charles趴在Erik身上，動也不想動，也不管汗水、前液、精液讓兩人又溼又黏不太舒服。他把臉埋在Erik頸窩，聽著他的呼吸和脈搏，不太確定自己想要起身離開進浴室清洗。

突然間Erik的渾身僵硬，引起了Charles的注意力。

「Charles。」

Erik不悅的語氣讓Charles有點擔心，「什麼事？」

「她發現了。」他咬牙說道。

「誰發現了？」Chalres不解地問。

_哈囉，Xavier。_

Emma Frost的聲音直接響起在Charles腦內，她冰冷的語調蘊涵著濃濃的揶揄。

Charles連忙豎起精神屏障，深怕把更多不合時宜的念頭或畫面傳出去。

_Emma。_

Emma的心電感應範圍不及他，此時聽到Emma的聲音，代表她早已進入Charles的感應範圍，但先前Charles全神貫注在Erik的反應，完全忽略了對周遭的心靈保持一定的警戒。

該死。

Erik用力推了Charles一把，「你不是說過你會幫我阻擋她嗎？」

對此，Charles只能露出近乎於無恥的燦爛笑容，以掩飾自己的尷尬不自在。「抱歉，Erik。」

Erik微瞇起眼，又羞又惱瞪著未能履行承諾的心電感應者。有那麼一個瞬間，Charles擔心Erik會一腳把他踢下沙發。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

2.

Charles第一次見到Emma是在紐約市Waldorf Astoria飯店。當時他十七歲，正在哥倫比亞大學唸碩士，平日的娛樂包括與西洋棋俱樂部的同好賭棋，以及跟隨實驗室同學混進學生派對喝免費啤酒。不喜歡拘束的Charles向來對正式社交場合避之唯恐不及，但那天他身穿燕尾服，手臂挽著Gabrielle Haller，擔任她參加名媛成人禮舞會的護花使者。若非Haller家是世交，而Charles從小認識Gabby，深知她生性容易緊張，擔心自己怯場出糗，想要一張熟面孔陪伴在旁，否則他才不會出席元媛舞會這種社交界盛事。Charles牽著Gabby走下長長的樓梯進入會場，象徵她正式進入社交圈；扮成年輕男侍的Raven捧著盛裝飲料的托盤站在宴會廳一角，悄悄朝他們擠眉弄眼，逗得他們捂嘴竊笑。司儀繼續唱名，Charles心不在焉環伺周遭，思索何時才能開溜，直到一名金髮少女出現在樓梯頂端，瞬間吸引了他的目光。在他獲悉她是Frost家么女、注意到她的驚人美貌之前，他唯一關切的只有她是變種人，而且還是心電感應者。但Charles沒有貿然上前與身穿雪白禮服的少女攀談，也沒有透過心電感應試圖和她交流，由於他擔心那些不合禮儀的行為可能會帶給他不必要的麻煩。

Charles第二次見到Emma是在Atomic的私人包廂。那時Charles才剛下定決心振作，他清空了住處的酒瓶，坐下來和Raven以及Hank促膝長談，他們決定接受Shaw的提議，同意與Hellfire Club合作，並且由Charles出面見Shaw，商討合作細節。Charles把自己從頭到腳刷洗乾淨，他刮了亂糟糟的鬍子，讓Hank在他的浴室替他理髮。他從衣櫥深處翻出裝在泛黃防塵袋裡的西裝，他的身材與受傷之前沒有太大差異，西裝外套、襯衫、長褲依舊合身，但穿到身上卻有種說不出的彆扭。Charles瞪著鏡子裡那位陌生人，他想不起上次照鏡子是何年何月的往事，過去好一段時間他從睡醒到上床一整天都只穿睡袍和拖鞋，根本不需要對鏡整理儀容。Charles按照計畫單獨赴約，僅透過心電感應和另外兩人保持聯繫。他抵達位於曼哈頓中城區的Atomic，侍者帶領他走進私人包廂，才踏進包廂，Charles立刻注意到坐在Shaw身邊的金髮女子就是Emma Frost。一頭金髮、一身雪白，Emma的裝扮如同十三年前元媛舞會那晚Charles見到她的模樣。他們隔桌相望，Charles的思緒立刻飄往遙遠的過去。「他是心電感應者。」那是Emma開口說的第一句話，她對Shaw透露Charles的變種能力。

往後Charles和Emma陸續見過幾次面，他們通常使用衛星電話，偶爾他也會藉助Cerebro。然而Emma來到The Xs的地盤倒是頭一遭。

_Xavier，我在附近。挑個你放心的地點，我們當面談。_

_……好。_

_帶Erik一起來。_

_當然。_

Charles思索片刻，飛快做出決定，他將快餐店的影像和位置傳給Emma，接著他感覺到Emma切斷了精神連結。

他抬起眼，望著身下的Erik。Erik的臉頰疑似因為尷尬微微泛紅，汗溼的短髮貼在前額，他的模樣相當可口，只可惜現在不是繼續溫存的好時機。「Emma想和我們見面。我告訴她在Monty’s碰頭。我想我們可能得先洗澡再出門。」

「……Charles？」

「嗯？」

「你還在我裡面。」

「噢……噢！」

為了節省時間，他們一起進浴室沖澡。在淋浴間裡，Erik悶不吭聲，而他焦躁的情緒浮在表層。Charles試圖安撫Erik——儘管他自己也焦慮不安——但在他出聲之前，Erik先用眼神制止他。

過去兩天和Erik共處，Charles經常忘記自己的身分和責任，當他們的身體貼在一起時，Charles將所有的煩惱、變種人的困境、以及對未來的擔憂都拋在腦後，全心全意享受感官刺激帶來的歡愉。但Emma的來訪使他瞬間夢醒，他別無選擇睜開眼，正視難解的現實問題。

Charles先離開浴室，他以無線電對講機通知Monty（由於大多數人類不太喜歡Charles使用能力直接呼叫他們），大約十分鐘之後他會帶兩位客人到Monty的店裡享用下午茶，他們需要一張不受打擾的桌子。接著Charles透過心電感應找到Hank，告訴他趕緊為即將到來的訪客做好準備，Charles指示他和Logan留在醫療站守護Raven，Hank則表示他會要求Alex和Sean前往快餐店保護Charles的安全。

安排妥當後，Charles走向衣櫥，拿出幾件合適的衣物，畢竟會面的對象是Emma，他換上乾淨的素色襯衫和西裝長褲，並且打上領帶。

Erik現身在浴室門口，Charles目不轉睛望著赤身裸體的Erik在房間裡走動。Erik來到客廳，抓取一只擱在書架上的紙袋。

「那是……？」

「在你回來之前，一個年輕男孩送來的。」Erik回答：「他說這是給我的，所以我打開來看，發現裡頭的衣服是我的尺寸。」

Charles差點忘了，昨天他拜託經常替他們跑腿的Nick弄一套Erik能穿的衣服，由於Erik原本的衣褲在他跟Hank扭打時磨破了，而Charles的衣服他穿起來不怎麼合身。「對，那是給你的。」

Erik從紙袋拿出短袖襯衫和牛仔褲，在Charles的注視下，他把衣物套上身。Charles的視線跟隨Erik的雙手，看著他拉起長褲讓深藍色的布料包覆住他窄窄的臀部，還有他修長的手指靈活地扣上襯衫一顆顆釦子。

換好衣服後他們相偕出門，步行前往快餐店拖車屋停放的空地。

_教授，我們已經到了。_

Warpath站在街角建築的臺階上，他朝Charles點頭，並且做了個手勢指向拖車屋。Charles順著他手指的方向看去，Alex和Sean坐在拖車屋附近的其中一張餐桌旁。

這個時段客人不多，Monty離開廚房出來招呼Charles。童山濯濯的快餐店老闆抓起圍裙一角揩了揩手才伸向Charles，Charles毫不遲疑握住那雙油膩粗糙的大手，禮貌十足問候幾句。Monty領著他們來到遮陽傘底下的空桌，指引兩位客人入座時，他附在Charles耳旁悄聲問：「教授，都沒事吧？」

「沒事，別擔心。」Charles向他保證。

長者如釋重負吁了口氣，他堆起笑容，問道：「兩位想要什麼？」

Charles這才想起他們還沒吃午餐。他看了Erik一眼，後者聳聳肩，「這是你的地盤，你推薦。」

「呃……今日特餐？」Charles轉頭張望擺在拖車旁的小黑板，「牛排三明治？」

「聽起來不錯。」

Monty帶著點單回廚房之前，Charles告訴他，晚點還會有一位女士加入他們，屆時請他燒一壺滾水，連同Charles寄放在店裡的茶葉和茶具一起送過來。

Emma讓他們等了一段時間，直到Charles面前的盤子只剩下麵包屑，他才看見前方空地閃現一道紅色影子，那位心電感應者和護送她的瞬移者姍姍來遲。一身雪白的Emma面無表情環顧周遭，她和Charles的視線相對，她冷冷一笑，直勾勾朝他們走了過來；瞬移者Azazel則走向Alex和Sean的餐桌，Alex雖面露詫色但仍比出邀請的手勢，讓Azazel加入他們。

Emma來到他們面前，Charles和Erik不約而同站起身，他為Emma拉開椅子，而他得到了一聲敷衍的謝謝和一抹客套的微笑。

快餐店老闆抓準時機送上茶具，他的目光往Emma胸前一瞥又趕緊別開——再怎麼說，一般人都不會在剪裁合身的白色西裝外套底下只穿馬甲內衣——「我能為妳提供點什麼嗎，女士？」

Emma微瞇起眼，看起來有些不耐煩。Charles連忙說：「甜點似乎是個好主意。」

「胡桃派如何？客人都喜歡我們的胡桃派。」

「當然。」

Monty一陣風似的回廚房備餐，Charles則動手泡茶。他舀取適量茶葉放進陶瓷茶壺，沖入滾水，蓋上壺蓋，靜候。等待的期間餐桌上一片沉默，誰都沒出聲。Charles盯著茶壺，在心裡默默計數的同時，一面悄悄觀察另外兩人；Erik板著臉注視Emma，想必在跟她說悄悄話；Emma眉頭輕蹙，視線在Erik和Charles之間來來回回數趟。

不多時甜點送上桌，Monty說了聲「請享用」便匆匆退開。等到他離開聽力所及的範圍，Emma終於開口了：

「Xavier，告訴我，你沒有強迫他。」

_什麼？_

「當然沒有！」Charles矢口否認。 _妳是認真的嗎？_

「你知道這看起來像什麼，你對他下藥，令他無法反抗。我認識Erik，和敵人談判談到床上，不符合他的行為。」

Charles啞口無言。他確實給了Erik血清，暫時壓抑他的變種能力；一開始他也確實使用了心靈暗示，讓Erik降低警戒，在慾望的驅使之下，毫不猶豫趴在床上。嚴格來說他並沒有強迫Erik，但……事實上Charles根本不需要「強迫」Erik做出違背他心願的事，他能說服Erik心甘情願做 _任何事_ ，而同為心電感應者的Emma自然明白這個道理。

_難道是Erik？他以為我對他……_

面對Charles忐忑的詢問目光，Erik冷笑不語。

「……我不是那種人。」Charles吶吶說道。

Emma淺淺一笑，「我也不認為你是。」 _否則現在Erik應該會想殺了你，而不是一副看好戲的模樣。_ 她拿起叉子，優雅地切了一小塊胡桃派送進嘴裡。

Charles為他們倒茶，依照不同的喜好分別加糖或牛奶或什麼都不加，三人各自啜飲滾燙的熱茶，直到Emma再度開口打破沉默：「我會讓Shaw改變心意，不再把Mystique視為必須儘早處理的潛在威脅，而把注意力放在更緊要的事務上。這樣如何？」

Charles沒有答腔。他知道這是Emma釋出的善意，但這種程度的善意還不夠，遠遠不夠。只要Shaw存在的一天，Raven的生命安全就受到威脅。

Erik問道：「妳經常讓老闆『改變心意』嗎？」

Emma搖頭，「很少。我若太常干涉，Shaw會起疑。」說著，她轉向Charles，「Xavier，很抱歉事先我不知情，否則我一定會阻止他的計畫。」

「Shaw到底要求Raven做什麼？我不相信大費周章把她送去華盛頓特區只為了測試干擾裝置。」儘管他有預感自己不會喜歡這個問題的答案，Charles仍打定主意追根究柢。

「干擾裝置確實有效，我們已經實地測試過數回，但進入首都的管制區倒是第一次。我們的研究人員認為應該是汽車翻覆時干擾裝置受損，才導致Mystique被哨兵鎖定。而新型哨兵是否也有影響，目前仍不清楚。Shaw並非讓Mystique去華盛頓特區白白送死——如果這是你真正想問的——他的盤算是藉由Mystique之手教訓參議員Kelly。」Emma銳利的藍眼毫不閃躲直視著Charles，令他明白她沒說出口的教訓指的恐怕是刺殺，「為何交代Mystique裝扮成Groves？關於這點，我不清楚那位眾議員是哪裡得罪了老闆，但只要被監視器拍到變種人偽裝成他潛入管制區，議員的信譽肯定會受創。

「至於你，Erik，找你『護送』Mystique的用意，除了保護她穿越哨兵的封鎖線，更重要的是讓不知情的大眾看到Groves和變種人恐怖分子走在一塊的影像。」

「……意思是Mystique和我都只是棄子。」

「棋子，或許；棄子，不至於。」

Charles沉默不語。假設Emma透露的資訊為真，Shaw的動機是什麼？為何加劇人類與變種人之間的衝突？

 _衝突導致的族群對立和混亂情勢，才是Shaw得以獲利的條件。_ Emma目不轉睛盯著Charles， _你應該很清楚這點。_

變種人幫派陸續興起，至Shaw整合各方勢力成為北美最大運毒集團，都是在隔離政策施行之後。

「妳的意思是Shaw想要想要一般人繼續憎恨與排斥變種人，而變種人為了安身立命不得不加入他？」

「大致上沒錯。」Emma頷首，「只不過這次卻造成了反效果。Kelly的『變種人社區』提案若通過，將來變種人可能會被強制安置在形同集中營的變種人社區，受到全天候監控。這不是Shaw樂見的發展。」

「恐怕沒有哪位變種人樂見那種發展。」

「你說的不錯，因此我認為現在我們的精力應該放在如何避免類似的法案通過，而不是了結誰跟誰的私仇。」

Charles哼笑道：「說了半天，妳的結論是要我放下這次Shaw差點害死Raven的舉動？」

Emma毫不留情斥責，「看清現實吧，Xavier，你需要Shaw，我們都需要他。」她冷冷說：「Shaw的Hellfire Club代表了『秩序』。一旦Shaw垮臺，原本附屬於Hellfire Club的眾多大大小小變種人幫派，將會因為互相爭奪利益和地盤而分崩離析，到時候所有的變種人或甚至人類的生活都會比現在更悲慘。」

也就是說，為了整體利益Shaw必須存在。

Charles握緊拳頭，闔上眼，深深吸了一口氣。 _果然我還是動不了Shaw……_

Erik突然說：「除非，我們有能耐完全取代Shaw。」

「 _我們_ ？」

「我們。」Erik簡短重複。

Charles瞭解到，Erik指的是餐桌上這三個人。

Emma沒有否認。Charles猜想她的反應是默認。

如果能結合Emma良好的政商關係與人脈、Brotherhood的武力和送貨網路、以及The Xs的供貨和社區組織，或許他們有一天能夠取代Hellfire Club。但現在他們還不成氣候。

Emma放下叉子，Charles這才注意到她不知何時已經把甜點吃完了。「我剛才已經去探視過Mystique，她的氣色還不錯，我誠心祝福她早日康復。Xavier，你不是不講理的人，我們能坐下來心平氣和談話是一件好事，我希望你能確實思考我所說的……你是個有趣的理想主義者，所以這些年我總是盡己所能幫你，但我不會放任你做出危害到我們所有人的傻事……我猜你應該不會反對我離開時順便帶走Erik？他需要避風頭一陣子。」

「……好。」

Emma俐落推開椅子站起身，同桌兩位男士跟著照做。她伸出手，客套地和Charles一握。 _Erik來赴約之前，我警告過他這根本是自尋死路。很高興看到他保住了性命——儘管沒能保住屁股。_

_**Emma！** _

Erik咬牙切齒的模樣讓Charles瞭解到原來Emma不是在跟他說悄悄話。儘管心情依舊沉重，他仍忍不住微笑。

Emma吹了聲響亮的口哨，Azazel立刻瞬移到他們桌邊。

「後會有期。」Emma露齒一笑，她一手握著Azazel，另一手牽起Erik，「啵」的一聲，他們瞬間消失無蹤。

 

1.

「Jean。」

「教授。」 _歉疚、疲憊、失望——_

「那不是妳的錯。妳不需要自責。」

「我知道。就只是……」

「挫折。無力感。」

「……嗯。」

「別擔心。一切都會好轉的。」

「我不——」

「——Jean，一切都會好轉的。」

「你 _真的_ 相信嗎？」

「我 _必須_ 相信。」

「……教授。」

「嗯？」

「我好像開始懂了。」

「懂什麼？」

「你並不像他們所說的，是個天真無知的樂觀主義者，相反的，你是一個大膽的賭徒。你把賭注全部壓在對未來抱持希望，相信每個人都有良善的一面，而你所做的，就是相信大家，以及耍弄手段讓別人開始相信自己心中確實存有待發掘的良善，你再誘導他們依照自己的良知行事，但實際上這些基於個人自由意志做出的決定，都有『你』的影子。」

「……呃，這是稱讚嗎？」

「從一位心電感應者致另一位心電感應者，我想答案是肯定的。」

「哇，謝謝。」

「別客氣。」

「我相信妳的心情比較好一點了？」

「嗯。」

「對了，剛才我和Emma見面，她會和我們合作，一起解決這個問題。」

「Emma？ _Emma Frost？_ 」

「正是她。」

「你信任她？」

「不算信任。然而在這個議題上，我們雙方的立場一致，她沒有理由扯我後腿。更何況，她有人脈，她認識政客也認識政治掮客，我們可以藉助她的影響力，不必自己動手，冒著曝露身分的風險。」

「……唉，好吧。」

「教學和訓練都順利嗎？」

「還不錯。」

「你們大概什麼時候會回來？」

「預計下個星期。如果有需要，我們也可以提早幾天回去。」

「沒關係，你們不必特地改變計畫。先這樣吧，等妳回來我們再談。」

「好。」

「再見，Jean。」

「再見，教授。」

Charles摘下Cerebro的感應頭盔，用手掌按壓隱隱作痛的額角。他嘆了口氣，和Jean對話時為了隱藏自己的疲倦和憂慮不讓她發現，著實耗費不少心力。

Jean和Scott是最早加入The Xs的一批變種人，然而他們不完全認同The Xs的作風，擔心社區裡的變種人孩童只學到如何製毒、運毒、販毒。Charles尊重他們，信任他們全權負責變種人青少年的教育。有些人私下批評他們忘恩負義，認為他們背棄了當初伸出援手的Charles，而他們培養自己勢力的舉動將會導致The Xs分裂；但Charles反倒認為讓這些孩子和Hank的「實驗室」或送貨網路保持一點距離也沒什麼不好，等他們年紀稍長能夠依據自己的判斷做出選擇也不遲，更不用說到了那時或許大環境已經改變，大眾願意接納變種人，歡迎變種人國民回歸主流社會，而他們再也不再需要透過黑錢維持社區運作。

_希望那一天終將到來。_

Charles離開裝設Cerebro的地下廳室，緩慢走上樓梯，回到圖書館一樓。他心不在焉想著，Jean和Emma的心結還真有點麻煩。Scott和Jean分手的導火線是Emma，他和Emma因為變種人青少年的教育搭上線，兩人在實際見過之前已經在腦內打得火熱，倘若Jean不是心電感應者，恐怕沒人會察覺到Scott的「精神外遇」。（先是Jean，現在是Emma，Charles不禁懷疑他的年輕學生似乎對心電感應者情有所鍾。）

Charles走出圖書館，坐在門口的臺階上曬太陽兼發呆。

突然間他感到異常疲倦，甚至沒有力氣走回自己的公寓。

彷彿不論他們做什麼，都會帶來反效果。Jean為變種人發聲的短片，遭到抵制變種人的參議員Kelly利用，意圖推動侵害居住自由的變種人社區；Charles的博士論文中一句無心的敘述，卻被反變種人大將Trask引述，不但將他抹黑成種族優越主義者，同時激化人類對變種人的恐懼，進而合理化歧視；甚至於血清——抑制劑——的研發，根本不是為了讓執法人員用來制伏變種人，也不是讓管制區裡有頭有臉的變種人逃避哨兵的偵測，一開始，抑制劑的用途是改善特定變種人的生活品質。

由於不是每一位變種人都能輕易控制自己的能力，倘若破壞力強大的變種能力無法有效掌控，極可能會導致嚴重的破壞與傷亡。例如Alex和Scott Summers兄弟，他們的身體不斷吸收宇宙射線的能量，累積至定量就需要宣洩，後果可能是路樹斷成兩截、也可能是住屋牆壁被打穿一個大洞、抑或是身邊的親友不幸重傷。抑制劑的存在，讓Alex不再需要把自己關在房間裡以免傷害到任何人，也讓Scott能夠睜開眼睛出門上學而不會燒毀視線所及的一切。

然而仍是實驗藥物的抑制劑衍生出許多爭議，不少公司要求變種人員工使用抑制劑，以免他們的能力危害到工作場所安全；許多學校要求變種人學生使用抑制劑，聲稱學生家長們向校方施壓，擔心他們子女的變種人同學傷害到師生的安全。

罔顧變種人的意願逼迫他們使用抑制劑，招致不少變種人與人類的強力反彈。反對者強調，變種不是疾病，不應該以對待疾病的方式，將抑制劑當做藥物予以治療，遑論「強制治療」。

變種人激進團體更認定研發抑制劑的學術機構是人類壓迫變種人的幫兇，他們籌劃攻擊生產抑制劑的實驗室，而其中包括了Charles任職的研究機構。恐怖攻擊導致公眾開始重視激進派變種人的威脅，Trask工業趁勢推出「哨兵」，變種人偵測與管制區的概念遂逐漸成形。

Charles受傷後意志消沉了很長一段時間，身體的傷固然重，但不良於行帶給他的打擊，遠小於他瞭解到自己的研究間接促成現今變種人的困境。他開始酗酒，讓自己徜徉在意識清楚與渾沌的邊緣，並且大量注射血清，隔絕外界的聲音。

他隱約察覺到Hank和Raven為了照顧他的事不曉得吵了多少次，但他不聞不問，只求那兩人別拿瑣事煩他就好；他發現Hank偷偷減少他的血清劑量，試圖控制他的情況，而他差那麼一點點就要使用能力改變Hank的心意，但在那當下他突然省悟為什麼人類會恐懼變種人；他知道Hank不只製作血清，也製作某些管制藥品，Hank和Raven利用網路黑市尋找買家，賺取他們的生活費以及Charles的醫藥費。

抑制劑「血清」和高純度毒品引來了Hellfire Club的關注，他們聯絡上Hank，威脅利誘他的實驗室加入Hellfire Club的供應鏈。為了自保以及獲得保護傘，Charles選擇依附在Hellfire Club的勢力底下。

Charles竭力振作，限制飲酒以及減少血清。Hank為他打造腦波增幅器Cerebro，讓他尋找失聯的變種人同伴，以及提供變種人同類援助。

但就在一切看似有起色的時候，Raven開始為Shaw工作，其中包括刺殺Bolivar Trask……

「原來你在這裡。」

一道身影擋住了陽光，Charles抬起頭，只見Logan大喇喇往他身旁一坐。

「嗨，Logan。」

「嗯。」

「你要離開了嗎？」

「還沒。大概明天吧。你看起來很累。」

「有一點。」

「你的男朋友離開了？」

「他被Emma帶走了。」還有他不是我的男朋友。

「聽說你接受Emma的提議，同意和她合作？」

「是的。」

Logan發出低沉的嘟噥，「Jean恐怕不會太高興聽到你的決定。」

「你說的沒錯。」Charles暗暗嘆氣。就算目標相同、立場一致、同為變種人，不代表就能攜手共事。

「老實說，我不信任Emma。」

「我也不信任她。」Charles忍不住皺眉，「你認為我的決定錯了嗎？」

Logan斬釘截鐵說：「Chuck，無論你的決定是什麼，我都會跟隨你。」

Charles微怔，「你對我真是有信心。」

「多少算是吧。」Logan聳了聳肩。

Logan堅定不移的態度讓Charles心中踏實了些，但同時他也感到壓在肩膀上的擔子更沉了點。

「嘿，Logan，我好像從來都沒有問過你，為什麼你會決定跟著我們。」

Logan嗤笑道：「你三不五時威脅我，若不聽話就把我變成小女孩。你不應該早就知道我的想法了嗎？」

Charles眨了眨眼，「那不代表我是偷窺狂。」

Logan低笑幾聲，他抬起手拍了兩下Charles的背部，力道之強令後者忍不住擔心自己背上已經有瘀傷。

「因為你說『與怪物奮戰的人，應該留意自己別成為怪物。』」

「……那不是我說的，我只是引述。」

「不管是誰說的，但你讓我瞭解到，The Xs和其他變種人幫派不一樣。」

Charles搓揉臉頰，好奇問：「我什麼時候對你引述了尼采的話？為什麼我一點印象也沒有？」

「大概兩年多前吧。」Logan說：「我來找你的時候，剛好碰上不要命的人渣把無力反抗的變種人遊民當做獵物。當時我以為你們可能會需要我出手擺平麻煩，結果證明根本不需要……你可能忘記了，你命令他們爬上高架橋，站在護欄邊，解下皮帶，然後對他們說：『只要我一聲令下，你們就會把皮帶一頭綁住自己脖子，另一頭綁在護欄上，然後從橋上跳下去，就算沒吊死也會摔死。』但直到最後你都沒有下令。不是他們的哀號求饒讓你改變心意，Chuck，你從頭到尾都沒打算殺他們。你讓Hank給他們注射迷幻藥，Alex在他們衣服上噴漆，Sean分次把他們丟到公路上，然後你站在橋邊，望著橋下，說出了那句話。

「當下我瞭解到，你不希望The Xs令人恐懼的方式，如同其他的幫派，用殘破的屍體堆疊出來。一開始我覺得你很可笑，連耍狠都只做半套，但後來我反倒覺得，或許這個世界需要更多像你這樣的人——在你們社區長大的孩子，不會像其他變種人幫派的青少年，只懂得殘殺人類或和自己不同團體的變種人。所以我決定留下，因為你會需要像我這樣的人，替你把做一半的事完成。」

「……謝謝你，Logan。」

Charles給了Logan誠摯的笑容，而壯漢咧嘴微笑，再一次重重拍打Charles的背部。

凝聚了足夠的力量，Charles在圖書館門前揮別了Logan，他拖著腳步緩慢走回住處。

只要他的所作所為能夠影響到旁人，哪怕只有一丁點，都是進展。他必須繼續保有希望、繼續支持身邊的人，這是最起碼他能為變種人做到的。為了……彌補過去他犯下的錯誤。

在樓梯間，Charles感應到他的公寓裡有人。變種人。

Charles將自己的心靈延伸出去。

那個人是——

Charles三步併作兩步跑上樓梯，來到自己的家門前。他推開門板，衝進客廳。

那個人竟然坐在沙發上，彷彿從未離開似的。

「Erik？」

 

0.

「你還在這裡！」Charles喜出望外喊道。

Erik挑起眉，一臉不以為然看著Charles快步走近。「怎麼？你不高興看到我嗎？」

「我欣喜若狂。」Charles站在沙發前，手足無措望向Erik，許多疑問同時湧現，一時之間也說不清楚。

Erik氣定神閒說：「你在想，我為什麼會回來？好不容易脫身的我，竟然自投羅網，把自己送上門來讓你消除記憶嗎？不，Emma已經獲悉所有我知道的資訊，現在再消除我的記憶，已經沒有意義了。更何況，你們巴不得擺脫我，以免我的手下或特警隊殺進你們的根據地。喔，Charles，怪不得你不高興看到我。」

Erik近乎幸災樂禍的笑容不知怎的非常……討人喜歡。「你為什麼回來？」Charles笑問：「好不容易脫身，卻為了給我添麻煩，讓我困擾，而自投羅網？還是說，離開才一個小時你已經開始想念我了？」

「別往自己臉上貼金。」Erik冷哼，「我告訴Emma，你這個混帳給我抑制劑，對我為所欲為，就這麼離開實在太便宜你了，所以讓我先回來，等能力恢復，好好教訓你一頓。」

「她相信你的說詞？」

「你認為呢？」

「……你是真心的嗎？」

「你為什麼不來這裡確認看看？」Erik挑釁般用手指輕點自己的太陽穴。

_不太對勁。_

難道這才是真正的Erik？過去兩天由於失去能力的緣故，他壓抑自己的脾氣，自甘示弱，只為等待血清失效後報復Charles？

Charles感覺到Erik的能力正在一點一點恢復。

既然Charles能感應到，Erik當然也察覺到了。

他們兩人都沒有出聲，而是警覺地觀察彼此，不放過最細微的動靜。

Charles被一股憑空生出的力量猛然往後推，他飛過半個客廳，背部重重撞上書架。

_痛！_ 如果他的背部還沒被Logan的大掌拍出瘀傷，現在一定整片又青又紫了。

Charles不動聲色凝視著一步一步逼近的Erik。 _沒問題，我隨時可以發動能力壓抑Erik的意識。_ 他有恃無恐迎上Erik的視線。

Erik站定在Charles的面前。他抬起手，手掌放在Charles的脖子，虎口壓上他的氣管。Charles集中注意力，準備使用精神攻擊將Erik擊昏——

掐扼住他脖子的手移開了。

Erik的手指輕輕擦拂Charles的下巴，他低下頭，親了一下Charles的額角，悄聲說：「你可以讓我忘記血清的真相，忘記The Xs的根據地。但別讓我忘記你。」

他眼裡的關切是真心的，但同時也是算計。

_你在擔心什麼？擔心就算人離開了，我還是會用Cerebro找上你消除你的記憶，所以才回來當面對我說這段話？_

Chalres捧起Erik的臉頰，閉上雙眼，湊上去親吻他的嘴唇。

_我喜歡你，Erik。我也不希望你忘記我。_

Charles輕輕將手指放上Erik的太陽穴。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是crackfic，現實的cartel完全不是這麼回事。（推薦電影Sicario、Netflix影集Narcos、《毒梟之國》、以及PTT maxmaster大的拉美見聞。）


End file.
